I do want to leave you breathless
by Lucifer77
Summary: Retour des élèves à Poudlard pour une nouvelle septième année. Les comportements ont changé, les mentalités ont évolué. Les sentiments aussi. Mais pas le passé. Pourtant il suffira de quelques mots pour fissurer les barrières et troubler les convictions.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Évidemment, ils ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les torturer un peu.

**Note** : Cette fic ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue.

**Message de l'auteur** : J'écris cette histoire depuis un an et demi et j'ai finalement décidé de la diviser en chapitres étant donné qu'elle fait 53 pages alors qu'elle n'est pas encore finie ^^'... La suite arrivera rapidement puisqu'elle est déjà écrite.

Pour ceux qui suivent Maux et Mots, ne vous inquiétez pas (laissez-moi rêver, ça me fait plaisir de me dire qu'il y en a peut-être qui s'inquiètent ... T.T) je ne vous oublie pas ! Je travaille sur le chapitre 5, il devrait être prêt ce week-end :)

S'il y a des fautes d'orthographes, excusez-les, elles sont jeunes ! lol …

Bonne lecture !

**I do want to leave you breathless**

Chapitre 1

_"You keep disrupting the feelings that I am trying hard to hold back."_

_Dimanche 13 Novembre, 17 h 09 :_

En cette magnifique journée d'automne, tout son corps tremblait comme les feuilles rougies des arbres qui allaient peu à peu tapisser la pelouse d'un dégradé orange. Il était enraciné là, planté au milieu du couloir, aussi immobile et raide qu'un tronc. Son cœur se fanait doucement et, pareil à une branche qui s'effeuille ou une fleur qui se meurt, tombait lentement en lambeaux, pétale par pétale. Les yeux embués par un brouillard brûlant qui tentait de voiler sa vue pour l'éloigner de cette cruelle réalité, il n'arrivait plus à respirer, son souffle lui ayant été délicatement dérobé par la tendresse de l'échange qu'il venait de surprendre. Un vent frais vint caresser son dos et fit virevolter ses cheveux blonds devant son visage inexpressif seulement troublé par de fines traînées humides sur ses joues. Un frisson le parcouru longuement et le fit violemment vibrer de la tête aux pieds, si bien qu'il ferma un instant les yeux.

Sa gorge se serra comme si tous ses sentiments s'étaient insinués dans sa trachée pour l'empêcher de prendre une bouffée d'air frais consolatrice. Il contemplait toujours ce même point devant lui qui le torturait mais duquel il ne pouvait détacher son regard, comme un cauchemar duquel on ne peut se réveiller. Il baissa la tête, vaincu, mais rapidement une grimace de colère apparue sur son visage et il serra les poings jusqu'à s'en faire mal. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent et tout son être frémit. Son corps était en ébullition et il sentit le besoin de fuir le plus loin possible l'assaillir. Comme obéissant à un souhait non formulé, ses jambes bougèrent toutes seules et le firent reculer d'un pas. Puis deux… Et il se retrouva à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Sa course effrénée continua un long moment, malgré la fatigue et l'essoufflement, ses pas se faisaient de plus en plus rapides. Il aurait voulu hurler sa douleur mais ses sanglots qu'il refusait de libérer l'étouffaient.

Arrivé dans le parc, les larmes dévalaient ses joues en cascade et la haine suintait par tous ses pores. Il courait encore mais cela ne lui suffisait pas … Il voulait se libérer, s'épuiser, se défouler jusqu'à en souffrir. Et, à peine ces pensées eurent traversées son esprit, que son corps s'illumina, comme frappé par la foudre.

Il y eut un éclair.

Qui dura juste un instant.

Et ses années d'entraînement portèrent leur fruit : il venait de prendre sa forme d'animagus.

C'est donc un cheval lusitanien, à la robe crème et aux yeux délavés, qui galopa dans le parc partiellement couvert d'orange, sous une pluie battante. Ses foulées n'étaient pas régulières et on aurait presque dit qu'il était enragé, possédé même, tellement ses mouvements étaient désordonnés et hors de contrôle. Il donnait l'impression de vouloir se libérer de liens invisibles. Il étirait et courbait son encolure, traversait le parc entier à une vitesse record, faisait des écarts, repartait de plus belle et se cabrait même par moment. Dans une sorte de danse folle rythmée par le son de ses sabots percutant le sol imbibé d'eau, il recommençait et recommençait encore le même manège comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

Il entendait son sang pulser dans son crâne, son cœur battre à lui exploser la poitrine, sa respiration erratique sonner comme un bruit de tissu qui se déchire et ses hennissements brisés résonnants aussi bien dans le vide étriqué de son âme que dans l'immensité de l'espace qui l'entourait.

Au bout d'un long moment, l'épuisement eut raison de sa rage et il s'immobilisa à côté d'un arbre, la pluie frappant son corps meurtri. La fatigue et la douleur le submergèrent, son corps se replia un peu sur lui-même et il baissa piteusement la tête, tendant son encolure. Abattu, trempé jusqu'à l'os, essoufflé comme jamais, il resta un instant sous la pluie à essayer d'oublier la tendre scène à laquelle il avait assisté et qui avait fini de l'achever. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, ces images assassines revenaient le hanter et elles rejaillissaient à chaque fois qu'il voulait les enfouir. Il essayait de toutes ses forces d'effacer ce spectacle de sa mémoire, de ne plus voir ce garçon qui lui tournait le dos à quelques mètres de lui. Son dos mince baignant dans son grand pull, ses cheveux impossibles avec des épis un peu partout. Le blond tentait, comme toujours, de refouler cette sensation, cette vague de chaleur qui le tuait à chaque fois qu'il voyait ce crétin.

Les images défilaient toujours, une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse qui lui rappelait cette saison qu'il détestait tant, cette fille sautant au cou du brun chétif avec un sourire niais. Il avait très bien imaginé le regard comblé d'imbécile heureux que le Gryffondor devait avoir eut. Et après lui avoir sourit amoureusement, la rousse l'avait simplement embrassé.

Et Draco, à l'autre bout du couloir, était resté planté là, à écouter son cœur se déchirer lentement.

_Dimanche 13 Novembre, 17 h 09 :_

Harry suffoquait, ce parfum bien trop sucré lui donnait mal à la tête et l'empêchait de respirer convenablement, comme à chaque fois. La couleur criarde de ces cheveux agressait ses yeux et ce corps aux formes généreuses collé au sien ne l'attirait pas, bien au contraire. Mais il ne dit rien. Il avait toujours fait avec, il avait toujours toléré, supporté toutes ces choses qui le répugnaient. Il avait toujours fait semblant d'aller parfaitement bien en jouant son rôle de garçon sage à la perfection. Cachant toute sa peine et sa douleur au fond de lui, depuis cinq ans il avait toujours vécu avec cette sensation désagréable, chaque inspiration devenant un combat contre les larmes, chaque expiration tremblante un souffle libérateur.

La cause de son mal-être était tout à fait stupide, ne se l'avouant à lui-même qu'à moitié, il s'était juré de se cacher derrière cette image de garçon banal et de ne jamais en dire un mot à personne. Mais ce jour était particulier, ce jour était un jour de révolution dans la vie du Sauveur car il avait décidé d'arrêter de faire semblant. Il ne voulait plus jouer la comédie. Depuis trop longtemps il se taisait, depuis trop longtemps il encaissait et cela n'avait que trop duré.

Ses meilleurs amis avaient appuyé sa cause, mais il savait que sa petite-amie ne le prendrait sûrement pas aussi bien qu'eux. C'est pourquoi il lui avait donné rendez-vous, mais malheureusement, la dernière des Weasley avait mal interprété sa demande et, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un rencard, venait de lui sauter dessus en plaquant ses lèvres recouvertes de maquillage sur les siennes et dévorant sa bouche.

_Dimanche 13 Novembre, 17 h 51 :_

Des bruits de pas dans les feuilles mortes ramenèrent Draco à l'instant présent mais il n'esquissa pas un mouvement. Il n'avait plus de force et il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir encore très longtemps sous sa forme d'animagus. Les pas se rapprochèrent et instinctivement, Draco recula en poussant un hennissement qui ressemblait étrangement à une supplication. Mais la personne continua.

Alors, faisant tous les efforts du monde, il releva finalement la tête pour voir qui pouvait bien oser venir le déranger. Dès que ses yeux entrèrent en collision avec ceux de son vis-à-vis, tout s'effondra, comme si son être était fait de cristal, il se sentit se briser. Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment comment ni pourquoi, il reprit sa forme humaine en tombant en arrière. Il vérifia immédiatement s'il avait ses vêtements et fut rassurer en voyant qu'il avait réussi à les faire réapparaître à sa transformation. Puis Draco releva lentement son visage. Il fixa le brun qui lui faisait face encore un instant avant de détourner les yeux avec une grimace de dégoût.

_ Toi … Je suis vraiment maudit.

Ces mots prononcés avec tellement d'amertume et de haine figèrent le brun sur place. Un lourd silence s'abattit alors sur eux, le blond refusant de croiser le regard du Gryffondor qui le fixait sans relâche.

Harry avait vu Malfoy se transformer et devenir totalement fou sous la pluie, il avait été étrangement peiné mais finalement, c'était une rage jalouse qui s'était emparée de lui et l'avait poussé à courir jusqu'au parc pour le retrouver. Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait en face de lui, il ne savait plus ce qu'il était sensé faire.

Au bout d'un long moment, le brun se décida à faire le premier pas et lui demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Malfoy ?

L'interpellé releva doucement la tête et Harry écarquilla les yeux à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Draco était trempé de la tête aux pieds, ses joues étaient légèrement rouges, il avait la bouche entrouverte laissant ainsi s'échapper une respiration presque animale. Mais ce qui le marqua le plus furent les gouttes de pluie qui dégoulinaient de ses cheveux sur son visage auxquelles se mêlaient les larmes que ses yeux versaient à n'en plus finir.

Le brun fit un pas en avant, comme hypnotisé par cette image de fragilité que revêtait pour la première fois son pire ennemi, mais immédiatement, le visage du blond se crispa.

_ Dégage Potter.

Encore ce ton sec et haineux qui le poussait à obéir mais pourtant cette voix enrouée lui criait de rester près de lui. Harry n'aurait sut se l'expliquer s'il avait cherché à le faire à cet instant mais il y avait quelque chose dans cette voix qui l'appelait.

C'est à ce moment là que Draco remarqua une marque rouge sur la joue d'Harry. Il oublia instantanément ce pourquoi il se retrouvait dans un état aussi misérable. Il se leva tant bien que mal, ses membres endoloris tremblaient ce qui ne l'aidait franchement pas. Enfin debout, il s'approcha doucement du Gryffondor qui, étant plus petit, leva les yeux vers lui. Puis Draco leva lentement sa main vers son visage et effleura la marque de deux doigts.

_ Qui t'as fait ça ?

Sa voix rocailleuse et inquiète fit frissonner le brun qui sentit avec horreur le feu dévorer ses joues. Harry baissa immédiatement la tête et fit un pas en arrière pour échapper au touché aérien des doigts de sa Némésis. Un sourire nerveux pris place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il répondait du tac au tac, sans réfléchir :

_ Disons que Ginny n'a pas apprécié la nouvelle que je lui ai annoncée…

A ces mots, Draco sentit une paisible chaleur traitresse l'envahir. Il la ravala, sachant très bien qu'il se faisait des idées. Et ça le tuait de se raccrocher au moindre petit espoir. Il ne faisait que se relever pour mieux tomber, en continu il ne faisait que ça et le savait mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de recommencer encore et encore.

_ … Et … Quelle était cette nouvelle ? demanda tout doucement Draco en se rapprochant du brun comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal qu'il voulait domestiquer.

Harry releva la tête vers le Serpentard, de plus en plus troublé par les événements. Cela ne ressemblait en rien au Malfoy qu'il connaissait depuis plus de sept ans, il voulait bien croire qu'il se soit assagi après la guerre mais il y avait une limite à la gentillesse. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, loin de là même, mais il se sentait vulnérable quand il parlait avec lui sans mépris…

Remarquant le trouble du brun, Draco se rattrapa :

_ Laisse tomber … C'est pas mes affaires, hein ?

A la fin de sa phrase, le blond lui fit un sourire renversant qui lui coupa le souffle et mit fin aux battements de son cœur. C'était un de ces sourires fragiles qu'on a peur de briser au moindre mouvement, un sourire qui vous fait bien plus mal qu'un coup de poing ou des pleurs. Un sourire qui vous tue tant il reflète l'amertume et la douleur.

Alors qu'Harry restait figé, complètement perdu, Draco se retourna à contrecœur et commença à avancer vers le château. Mais le brun se réveilla soudain de sa léthargie et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'arrêter. Le Serpentard se tourna lentement en posant ses yeux sur lui, leurs regards s'accrochèrent alors, comme aimantés. Leur échange où la douleur écrasait tout autre sentiment acheva Harry qui demanda dans une expiration, un souffle à peine plus fort qu'un murmure :

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Draco, fatigué de lutter, céda le contrôle de la raison à ses envies. Il se rapprocha alors de sa Némésis, comblant l'espace qui les séparait en quelques pas. Le cœur au bout des lèvres, il les pinça pour retenir le flot de paroles stupides qu'il voulait lui dire qui restaient là, entassées dans sa gorge.

_ Ce qui m'arrive …? répéta le blond en essayant de garder son sang-froid.

Son visage était fermé, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion comme il savait si bien le faire, mais il était conscient que sa voix cassée disait tout. Il contempla longuement Harry qui ne semblait rien saisir à son comportement qu'il devait sûrement trouver inhabituel. Après tout, le brun ne connaissait de lui que ce qu'il voulait bien lui montrer. Et il s'en voulait déjà de l'avoir laisser entrevoir ses blessures intérieures, cela l'énervait d'être aussi faible. Le brun le rendait faible, il lui faisait ressentir trop de choses insensées qui lui faisaient perdre ses moyens.

Le Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, en un clignement d'yeux il se retrouva plaqué contre un arbre. Il releva rageusement la tête, prêt à riposter par un coup de poing mais à cet instant, le temps s'arrêta brusquement comme suspendu, chaque seconde s'étirant à l'infini.

Malfoy fondit sur lui, son souffle chaud s'égara dans son cou avant que sa bouche n'aille effleurer son oreille. Le Gryffondor ne fit pas un mouvement pour le repousser ou pour s'échapper de cette étrange situation, il était complètement paralysé. Il ne sentait plus que sa Némésis, tout autour de son corps. Il n'y avait que lui. Le blond, étant plus grand et plus large que lui, le recouvrait entièrement et Harry aurait voulu rester comme ça éternellement. Et comme dans un rêve, son cerveau cotonneux enregistra les quelques mots que lui confessait son ennemi à demi-voix.

Ses mots crus à peine murmurés résonnèrent dans le labyrinthe de sentiments dans lequel Harry s'enfonçait.

Le corps du Sauveur se liquéfia sous la tiède souffrance de sa voix et dans un soupire il pria pour ne faire plus qu'un avec le Serpentard.

Mais Draco s'arracha à lui, déchirant le cœur du brun qu'il venait de vidé.

Harry ne le vit même pas s'éloigner. Il ne bougea pas. Il était là, _seul_ et abandonné sans la chaleur de ce corps contre lui. Il était fébrile et avait l'impression d'être nu. Un vent froid le fit presque vaciller et le glaça jusqu'aux ongles. Le monde lui parut bien trop grand maintenant qu'il n'était plus emprisonné par Draco, piégé par son corps. Des pensées confuses commencèrent à envahir son cerveau ensommeillé par ces douces paroles de détresse. Un nœud lui serra la gorge et cette sensation qui le tordait, lui prenait les tripes, qui lui piquait le nez et lui brûlait les yeux, lui parut plus insupportable que jamais.

« Tu as tout ce dont un homme peut rêver, alors pourquoi est-ce que te tu retournes pour quelqu'un comme moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arrêtes pour me regarder m'effondrer ? Pour admirer ton œuvre ? Pour mieux savourer ton bonheur ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce tu me fais endurer. T'es toujours deux pas derrière moi, comme pour vérifier si je ne me relèverais vraiment pas cette fois. _Et ça fait mal_, _crois-moi_. »

_Dimanche 13 Novembre, 18 h 16 :_

_ Et merde ! grogna Draco en claquant violemment la porte de sa chambre avant d'aller s'affaler à plat ventre sur son lit.

Ses vêtements trempés dégoulinaient sur les draps, mais il s'en fichait. Son corps était en bouillie et il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, mais il s'en fichait. Sa gorge était en feu, cela étant dû autant à sa course sous la pluie qu'à ses pleurs, mais il s'en fichait. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose : l'énorme connerie qu'il venait de faire. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir été aussi faible pour craquer devant Harry, il se traita de tous les noms possibles et imaginables pour avoir put lui dire des choses aussi idiotes, et finit par étouffer un cri dans son oreiller. Il s'en voulait tant. Comment avait-il pu être si stupide ? Sa colère était telle qu'il eut encore une fois à ravaler ses larmes de rage.

Il resta un long moment à ruminer, immobile, le visage toujours enfoui dans son oreiller avant de faire glisser sa tête sur le côté. Il renifla un peu et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour tenter de se calmer. Mais il afficha finalement un sourire amer et articula d'une voix cassée : « Amour quand tu nous tiens, on peut bien dire ''adieu prudence ''… »

Il se releva et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, la tête dans les mains il en était presque à s'arracher les cheveux. Un soupire lui échappa alors qu'il passait une main lasse sur sa nuque et il décida finalement de continuer son monologue qui était pourtant loin de lui remonter le moral :

_ Pourquoi je m'accroche encore ? marmonna-t-il en se levant. C'est impossible et je le sais bien. C'est juste stupide.

Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain en prenant soin d'éviter son reflet dans le miroir et commença à se déshabiller.

_ Mais c'est bien connu : l'amour qui dure le plus longtemps est l'amour impossible, souffla-t-il avant de retirer son tee-shirt imbibé d'eau d'un mouvement rageur.

_Dimanche 13 Novembre, 19h 36 :_

En rentrant dans le hall d'entrée du château, Harry était aussi vide qu'un courant d'air. Le silence cuisant qui régnait en lui était seulement perturbé par quatre petits mots qui résonnaient depuis deux longues heures dans sa tête. Quatre petits mots pas si bouleversant que ça, pas si horribles que ça, mais ils avaient été dit avec tellement d'émotion qu'ils le torturaient encore.

« _Et ça fait mal. »_

Cette plainte chuchotée lentement par cette voix si cruellement douce le déroutait totalement et il se sentait affreusement mal. A tel point qu'il devait faire un effort surhumain pour retenir ses larmes. Pourtant c'était son « _crois-moi_ » qui avait fini de l'achever, il lui donnait l'impression que le blond était enfermé dans son mal-être et taisait sa souffrance.

Les questions tournoyaient sans fin et les hypothèses s'enchaînaient au même rythme, c'était un ensemble de logique et de déraison qui passaient sur lui comme un ouragan. Il ressentait trop de choses confusément précises pour qu'un sentiment sorte du lot et lui éclaire le chemin.

Il traversa la Grande Salle la mort dans l'âme et alla machinalement s'assoir à côté de son meilleur ami. Il resta les bras ballants, le dos courbé, les épaules affaissées et les yeux rivés sur son assiette vide un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se rende compte qu'Hermione était en train de lui parler. Elle l'interrogeait sur la raison pour laquelle il était trempé comme s'il venait de prendre une douche habillé et la seule réaction d'Harry fut de regarder ses vêtements, vérifiant les dires de son amie. Il se demanda alors s'il s'était vraiment écoulé autant de temps depuis son étrange discussion avec Malfoy, mais il venait effectivement de passer _deux heures_ sous la pluie, tétanisé, figé à l'endroit où le Serpentard l'avait laissé.

_ Euhm … Apparemment je suis resté dehors sous la pluie … pendant deux heures.

Sa voix trembla, toujours prise d'assaut par les pleurs retenus et ses yeux faillirent lâcher des rivières. Il s'en mordit l'intérieur des joues, se maudissant d'être aussi fragile et se demandant pourquoi il était si chamboulé par quelques mots sortis de la bouche de son ennemi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y accordait tant d'importance, pourquoi cela le touchait. Il avait la désagréable impression que toutes ses barrières avaient été détruites en un souffle. Il ne fit plus aucun effort pour écouter le sermon de son amie qui n'en revenait pas qu'il refuse qu'elle le sèche avec la magie et retrouva son mutisme chaleureux où il n'entendait plus rien du monde qui l'entourait.

Il y avait trop de questions, trop d'émotions pour qu'il garde toute sa tête mais il demeurait inexpressif, affichant un visage aussi mort que celui d'un macchabé. Il se sentait réellement mal, comme si une petite partie de lui avait été dérobée et que sans celle-ci le reste ne pouvait plus fonctionner correctement.

Son regard vide balaya la salle, passant sur les visages des élèves qu'il ne discernait même pas, regardant chaque personne sans voir.

Tout d'un coup, Harry se sentit aspirer à ses dépends par un regard orageux posé sur lui. Comme des tentacules invisibles qui l'entrainaient au plus profond de ce puits de tristesse, il était harponné par des yeux gris qui le maintenaient immobile et sagement soumis à la volonté du blond. Ce dernier articula quelque chose que le Gryffondor n'essaya même pas de comprendre.

Croiser ce regard douloureux fut comme un électrochoc qui le ramena à la vie, les battements de son cœur reprirent, affolés, et résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Il respira de nouveau et devint si sensible qu'il sentit jusqu'à l'air se propager dans ses poumons avant de faire demi-tour pour s'échapper doucement par sa bouche entre-ouverte. Il sentit jusqu'à son sang être pomper à un rythme inquiétant et dévaler dans ses veines. Alors le même sentiment de sécurité que lorsque Draco s'était collé à lui dans le parc s'insinua lentement en lui, fouillant son âme et trouvant son cœur.

Le brun trouvait ce sentiment tellement agréable que s'en était douloureux, tellement doux que cela lui laissait un goût amer en bouche. Il se dit alors que si son cœur continuait de courir aussi vite, il finirait par s'arrêter de battre pour reprendre son souffle. Pourtant il aurait tout fait pour ne jamais perdre cette tendre peine qui l'enserrait. Mais malgré les nombreuses prières d'Harry pour que leur échange dure éternellement, ce moment de plénitude prit brusquement fin alors que le Serpentard détachait ses yeux des siens.

Trop abîmé par la perte qu'il ressentait en cet instant, il mit un long moment à se rendre compte que ses vêtements ne le collaient plus désagréablement, qu'il n'avait plus du tout froid … qu'il était sec. Étonné, il bouscula son cerveau endormi pour tenter de réfléchir correctement. La seule chose qu'il réussit à en sortir fut que c'était l'œuvre d'un sort de séchage.

Il se retourna précipitamment vers Ron et Hermione mais constata qu'ils étaient absorbés dans une discussion agitée avec Seamus et Neville et qu'ils ne lui prêtaient aucune attention, trop occupés à argumenter sur qui détenait le record de chaudrons explosés depuis leur première année.

Il regarda alors Ginny qui lui lança un regard noir comme si elle allait lui sauter dessus pour l'égorger avec les dents, il en déduit que ce n'était pas elle non plus…

Finalement, sans qu'il ne s'en doute, ses yeux retournèrent à la table des Serpentards. Il fixa Malfoy qui discutait avec Zabini d'un air mi-ennuyé, mi-énervé et d'un coup, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup en plein ventre, son souffle se brisa sous le poids de la révélation qui lui tomba dessus. C'était lui qui lui avait jeté le sort de séchage.

Devenue soudain trop lourde, sa tête balança d'un côté puis de l'autre avant qu'il ne la laisse tomber en avant pour aller frapper le bois de la table. Ne pensant à la douleur physique pas plus d'une seconde, il siffla un petit ''Et merde'' en fermant douloureusement les yeux.

_ Harry ? demanda Hermione, inquiète suite au bruit que venait de faire la tête du brun.

Le Sauveur lui répondit par un grognement plaintif qui ne fit qu'inquiéter un peu plus son amie.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? interrogea-t-elle.

_ … Non, ça va pas du tout … geignit Harry.

_Dimanche 13 Novembre, 20h11 :_

Draco, accompagné de ses amis, sortit le plus rapidement possible de la Grande Salle avec l'estomac vide. Il ruminait le fait qu'il n'avait fait qu'enchaîner les conneries depuis quelques heures. C'était la faute du brun tout cela. Mais quelle idée de rester deux heures sous la pluie sans sort d'imperméabilité et de ne même pas utiliser de sort de séchage en rentrant ! Oui, c'était la faute d'Harry s'il avait dû le sécher lui-même de peur qu'il ne tombe malade. Il s'inquiétait d'ailleurs du fait que le brun n'ait rien avaler au repas … était-ce à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit ?

En tous cas, maintenant il devait rattraper le coup pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait faire comme il avait toujours fait, ne pas dévier des pas.

_ Hé Potty ! interpella le blond en voyant sa Némésis au bout du couloir. Ça va sûrement te décevoir d'apprendre ça mais ce n'est pas en tapant ta tête contre une table que tu feras disparaître ta stupidité.

Les Serpentards ricanèrent comme à leur habitude alors que Draco affichait un sourire narquois. Mais à l'étonnement de tous, autant chez les Lions que chez les Serpents, le Survivant ne réagit pas. Il se contenta de lancer un regard noir peu convainquant aux amis du blond en évitant soigneusement de regarder ce dernier, puis il se retourna pour continuer son chemin.

Malfoy resta figé sur place par le comportement du brun. Il se demanda s'il le fuyait à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit deux heures auparavant ou pour une autre raison. Se disant que cela ne pouvait être que la première hypothèse, il s'englua dans un mélange de culpabilité et de peur. Soudain il vit Blaise faire quelques pas vers Potter, certainement pour lui apprendre qu'on ne tournait pas le dos à un Serpentard.

_ Blaise, attends- … tenta le blond pour le retenir.

Mais c'était trop tard :

_ Ho Potter ! Tu te crois où là ? cracha le noir avec haine. Comment oses-tu l'ignorer ? On ne t'a jamais appris le respect ?

Cette fois-ci Harry se retourna vivement et avança vers Blaise d'un pas décidé. Draco ressentit un pincement au cœur de voir que la colère de son ennemi ne lui était pas destinée. Habituellement, il était le seul à pouvoir le mettre en rogne à ce point. Cette expression sur son visage lui était réservée.

_ Et si tu te mêlais de ce qui te regarde, Zabini ? éructa le Sauveur. Surtout qu'entendre un Serpentard parler de respect, ça me fait doucement rire !

Draco refusait que cela se passe ainsi. Pourquoi le brun ignorait ses piques mais répondait de bon cœur à celles de Blaise ? Pourquoi devait-il le regarder se disputer avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui ?

_ Mais c-

Zabini ne pût en dire plus car le blond venait de lui passer devant pour attraper Potter par le col et le plaquer sans ménagement contre le mur le plus proche. Beaucoup de mâchoires dégringolèrent en voyant qu'Harry se laissait totalement faire. En revanche, cela n'étonna pas Draco. Non, il s'y attendait et son manque de réaction l'énerva encore plus.

Malfoy le poussa un peu plus contre le mur dans l'espoir de le faire réagir mais le brun resta de marbre. Draco ne voulait pas le voir comme cela, il aurait voulu effacer ce qu'il lui avait dit dans le parc, revenir en arrière pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Quand Harry lui portait encore un peu d'intérêt.

Il croisa son regard sans vie qui changea instantanément pour se voiler d'un sentiment qu'il ne sut identifier. Alors, sans réfléchir une seconde, Draco se colla à lui en plaçant son visage près de son oreille pour que personne d'autre n'entende ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il dût se faire violence pour ne pas enfouir son nez dans ses mèches indisciplinées afin d'en sentir le parfum.

_Dimanche 13 Novembre, 20h18 :_

Harry, les joues en feu, tenta de se fondre dans le mur contre lequel il était en rencontrant le regard du Serpentard, se battant contre lui-même pour ne pas se laisser aller. Mais il rendit docilement les armes quand Draco se rapprocha encore plus de lui et il profita de la proximité du corps du Serpentard qui lui avait étrangement manqué.

Sa respiration s'arrêta quand il sentit celle du blond atterrir dans ses cheveux, juste au dessus de son oreille. Une seule note de _cette _voix fluide et grave suffit pour l'amadouer complètement.

_ Si tu m'ignores à cause de ce qui c'est passé dans le parc, oublis tout, lui ordonna le blond d'un ton sec.

Le brun se retint de lâcher un pitoyable gémissement en entendant ces mots. Ravalant difficilement ses larmes, il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, essayant de se cacher du regard de Malfoy. Négligeant les quelques personnes qui devaient les regarder, Harry agrippa le devant du pull de son vis-à-vis et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Ne se rendant pas compte de son geste, il s'enivra de son parfum et de sa chaleur comme pour se donner du courage avant d'articuler :

_ J'y arrive pas… avoua le brun d'une voix tremblante. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

Draco le relâcha sous le coup de la surprise, se décollant légèrement de lui. Harry retint son souffle devant le canyon de vingt centimètres que le blond venait de creuser entre eux deux. Et comme si lui aussi avait ressenti cette impression de distance immense quand leurs corps s'étaient séparés de quelques malheureux centimètres, le Serpentard revint contre Harry en abattant rageusement son poing juste à côté de sa tête, mais le brun ne sourcilla même pas.

_ Oublis, ordonna le blond dans un murmure. Je t'en pris, oublis tout.

A ces mots chuchotés, Harry sentit le nœud dans sa gorge grossir et ses côtes tenter d'écraser ses poumons. Il resserra sa prise sur le pull de sa Némésis pour le rapprocher d'avantage de lui et respira à pleins poumons son odeur, les yeux toujours clos.

Il prit une dernière bouffée puis releva la tête. Il ouvrit lentement des yeux embués, comme s'il savourait les dernières touches de couleurs d'un doux rêve nostalgique. Mais la réalité le rattrapa bien vite quand il remarqua la douzaine de paires d'yeux posée sur lui. Cette petite minute contre le mur lui avaient paru une éternité, c'est pourquoi il repoussa un peu Malfoy, très mal à l'aise.

_Dimanche 13 Novembre, 20h19 :_

Quand Harry le poussa légèrement de ses mains tremblantes, Draco ne résista pas, il obéit et s'éloigna de lui. Il jeta un petit regard en arrière pour voir la réaction des Gryffondors et des Serpentards qui venaient d'assister à cette étrange scène entre les deux ennemis. Ils ne paraissaient pas si choqués que cela, ils devaient certainement penser que le blond était en train de le menacer. Cela soulagea Malfoy qui laissa de nouveau couler son regard jusqu'au brun toujours emprisonné par ses bras.

_ Lâche-moi, fit le Survivant, la tête baissée.

Mais Draco ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Il voulait voir son expression, savoir comment il se sentait, comment il allait. Il chercha alors le regard du brun qui s'obstinait à fuir ses yeux, comme pour se cacher. Sans vraiment être conscients du changement dans leur comportement, ils se comprenaient maintenant grâce à un nouveau langage où aucun mot n'était nécessaire et où chaque geste sonnait comme une tirade.

Harry retint une sorte de sanglot et le repoussa encore une fois, tentant de s'échapper de son emprise mais Draco fit doucement glisser sa main sur le bras de son ennemi lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'abandonnerait pas.

Se résignant finalement, le Gryffondor releva la tête sachant que s'était le seul moyen pour que le Serpentard le laisse partir. Et à la vue de ses yeux débordant de larmes, Draco ressentit comme un coup de poing en plein cœur. Sous le choc, il le laissa s'éloigner de lui à regret, en fixant son regard au sien.

Ce fut Harry qui détourna les yeux en premier avec l'envie irrépressible de rester le plus loin possible du Serpentard. Ce dernier le regarda partir sans rien dire, le cœur se faisant passer au rouleau compresseur et le cerveau près à déborder de reproches et de questions.

_ Euh … Dray… Il va falloir que tu m'expliques deux ou trois petits trucs là, fit Blaise en s'approchant de son ami qui semblait complètement abattu.

_Dimanche 13 Novembre, 20h23 :_

Ce fut un Sauveur plus énervé que jamais qui déboula dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Il marmonnait des propos confus presque inaudibles et pestait de temps à autres contre le monde entier. Mais en réalité il se sentait complètement vulnérable et vraiment stupide. Il en voulait au blond c'était certain. Mais il s'en voulait bien plus à lui-même et aux réactions de son corps qui tremblait encore de son rapprochement avec Draco. Alors il essayait d'attiser cette irritation pour détourner sa propre attention de l'état dans lequel il était réellement.

_ Harry, écoute-moi … Il faut que tu te calmes, tenta Hermione d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

_ Non ! Ce crétin l'a fait exprès pour que je me sen-

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase. Il l'avait fait exprès pour qu'il se sente faible ? Non, sûrement pas. Il se serait contenté de l'humilier comme à son habitude. Pourquoi Draco lui avait dit et fait tout cela alors ? Pourquoi lui avoir lancé une bombe à la figure pour ensuite lui demander d'oublier ? Il n'en savait strictement rien, il avait beau chercher il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas…

Le brun afficha un air tellement perdu qu'il en oublia sa colère précédente. Totalement alarmée par l'expression d'Harry, Hermione le fit s'assoir sur un des canapés et s'installa à côté de lui. Le Survivant n'eut aucune réaction, il paraissait figé dans son incompréhension. Et quand il refit surface quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut un Harry malade de ne rien contrôler, même pas ses propres réactions, qui prit place. Il ferma alors les yeux pour refouler ses insupportables larmes qui refusaient toujours de le lâcher et chercha une bouffée d'air dans la vaine tentative de calmer sa respiration chevrotante.

Il était tellement sur la défensive que la main réconfortante que posa Ron sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

_ Harry, fit la préfète-en-chef, si tu commençais par nous dire pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire par Malfoy ?

Un peu gêné, le Sauveur fixa ses chaussures un long moment avant de murmurer d'une voix frémissante :

_ Je ne sais pas.

Mais en entendant le son de sa voix, il se donna finalement une énorme claque mentale. Il ravala toutes ses pensées, toutes ses larmes et tenta de calmer ses mains tremblantes et ses jambes flageolantes. Il décida de se reprendre, il ne devait pas se laisser abattre pour si peu, ce serait vraiment ridicule. Il avait essayé de survivre aux attaques d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres toute sa vie durant, et il craquait pour _ça_ ? Oui, ce serait tout à fait ridicule. Alors il ne laissera pas faire et passera simplement à autre chose.

Il rassura autant que possible ses amis en bafouillant des excuses comme quoi ils avaient passé l'âge de continuer cette idiotie de rivalité inter-maison qui n'en finissait plus et il réussit à s'enfuir jusqu'aux dortoirs.

Il se changea rapidement, ferma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin avant de se jeter sous les draps. Arrivé là il s'ordonna à lui-même de dormir. Et quand il esquissa une pensée vers le prince des Serpentards, il se répéta qu'il ne devait plus y penser, que ce n'était rien d'autre que des mots un peu inhabituels.

Mais il ne réussit même pas à s'en convaincre lui-même. Si ce n'était rien, alors pourquoi se torturait-il la tête avec ces quelques paroles de sa Némésis ? Pourquoi sa voix le rendait aussi pathétique ? Pourquoi se retrouver aussi proche de _lui_ faisait se dérober le sol sous ses pieds ?

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry passa une nuit blanche.

_Dimanche 13 Novembre, 20h37 :_

_ Comment ça ''c'était rien'' ?! s'époumona Blaise en entrant dans la chambre de son meilleur ami.

_ Écoute… Il m'a ignoré, je l'ai plaqué contre un mur, je l'ai menacé et c'est tout ! mentit Draco presque naturellement.

_ A d'autres, Draco ! Tu ne réussiras pas à me faire gober ça !

Le mulâtre lui développa pour la sixième fois ses arguments plus que biens fondés sans le lâcher d'une semelle et Draco sentit la colère gronder en lui.

_ Mais il te faut quoi pour me croire ? lâcha finalement le blond en se retournant brusquement vers le brun.

Blaise tannait son ami depuis plus de dix minutes en lui demandant de s'expliquer sur son comportement avec le Sauveur. Il remuait lentement le couteau dans la plaie sans en avoir vraiment conscience et Draco voulait juste lui crier « Continue, tu vas atteindre l'os ! ». Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'avoir cette discussion. Ni avec Zabini, ni avec quiconque. Pour l'instant tout ce qu'il voulait c'était pouvoir faire son ermite pendant au moins dix jours sans que personne ne vienne le déranger et ensuite peut-être qu'il songerait à aviser d'un potentiel comportement à adopter.

_ Regarde-moi dans les yeux et jure-moi que tu ne me caches rien, fit le mulâtre le plus sérieusement du monde.

Draco eut un rire sarcastique devant le ridicule de sa réponse digne d'un Poufsouffle de première année mais il cessa rapidement en croisant les yeux de son meilleur ami. Il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Et c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il le laisse tranquille.

Le blond prit donc une grande inspiration et se plaça face à Blaise. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux quelques secondes mais dans son regard presque noir, il sentit son âme se faire autopsier et sa détermination se faire émincer. Les deux garçons se connaissaient, pour ainsi dire, depuis toujours et Draco ne se souvenait pas lui avoir déjà menti pour autre chose qu'une part de gâteau dérobée. Et il était certain qu'il en était de même pour son ami. Son regard s'abaissa lentement sous la honte qui l'envahissait et ses mots sonnèrent comme une excuse :

_ J'ai juste pas … la force d'en parler, ok ? articula-t-il difficilement.

_ Ok… Je comprends, répondit-il doucement. Mais tu vas quand même m'en parler parce que je ne veux plus te voir te morfondre sans en savoir la raison, trancha le noir.

Après plusieurs arguments et contre-arguments, Draco finit par plier et se retrouva assit face à son ami qui n'attendait plus qu'une seule chose : qu'il se confit. Le blond le prévint qu'il n'allait pas s'en remettre et lui raconta le peu qu'il y avait à dire sur les événements de sa fin de journée, tentant d'expliquer au mieux son attitude. Et tout ce que Blaise trouva à répondre fut :

_ Attends … Tu craques pour Potter ?

Draco sourit tristement et laissa échapper un énigmatique « Si seulement ». Il baissa les yeux, tentant de trouver les mots justes qui pourraient exprimer le tourment qui l'habitait.

_ Pendant la guerre, quand Tu-Sais-Qui est arrivé à Poudlard après avoir affronté Har-Potter … Comme tout le monde, j-j'ai cru qu'il était mort, lâcha-t-il d'une voix incertaine. J'ai vraiment cru que je ne le reverrai plus jamais. Je me suis mordu l'intérieur des joues jusqu'au sang pour ne pas dire un mot, pour ne pas … lâcher une larme. C'était une torture, cette douleur mentale est insupportable. C'est une réalité qui s'accroche à toi, une voix que t'arrive pas à faire taire. Et c'est là, juste là … dans ton esprit, et tu veux juste t'en débarrasser quitte à t'arracher la tête, tu veux juste pouvoir fermer les yeux une seconde. Quand je l'ai vu … j'ai voulu mourir dans la seconde pour ne plus ressentir rien du tout, pour ne plus rester planté là, impuissant, à supporter cette vision, cette idée qui me déchirait lentement … Tu te rends compte ? J'ai voulu mourir pour ce crétin…

Au fil de son récit, sa voix baissa d'intensité jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éteigne, comme un feu oublié qui se meurt lentement au fond de sa cheminée. Draco fixa le sol d'un air absent un instant avant de relever brusquement la tête vers son ami et de conclure rapidement d'un « Alors non, je ne ''craque'' pas pour lui ».

Blaise était complètement sous le choc. Il se posait mille questions à la seconde. Comment son meilleur ami avait-il put garder tout cela caché en lui ? Depuis combien de temps le blond gardait-il cela pour lui ? Comment faisait-il pour tenir ? Comment avait-il fait, lui, pour ne rien voir ? Comment avait-il put être si aveugle ?

_ Tout le monde dit qu'à notre âge l'amour est léger et éphémère, pourtant cela va faire quatre ans que j'essaie de me débarrasser de mes sentiments. Tout le monde dit qu'à notre âge l'amour est un jeu superficiel, mais pour moi c'est plus un cauchemar qu'autre chose. Tout le monde dit que le temps n'attend pour personne, mais je l'attends toujours, lui, et je ne crois pas être capable d'arrêter un jour. Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il réalise que je suis celui qui lui faut juste au moment où j'aurais cessé de l'attendre.

_ Mais … Tu tiens depuis quatre ans alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Blaise, incertain.

_ Tu sais ce que ça fait de te dire au moins quinze fois par jour « Attention, ne te mets pas à espérer. Reste à ta place. » ? De devoir jouer la comédie, l'insulter pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons ? De te lever tous les matins en sachant qu'il est avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Une fille ? Que tu ne l'auras jamais parce qu'il n'est pas intéressé par les hommes ? Parce que pour lui tu resteras toujours son ennemi ? Parce que ça fait trop longtemps que tu joues au petit con pour qu'il réussisse à te voir autrement ? il fit une pose pour tenter de reprendre son calme. J'en peux plus Blaise. Voir cette … Weasley lui sauter dessus à chaque tournant … Ne pas pouvoir faire deux pas sans la voir collée à lui… Alors aujourd'hui j'ai craqué. Je lui ai dit un truc vaseux et il ne le prend pas comme je pensais qu'il le ferait.

Draco poussa un long soupir et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Il lâcha un petit « Je suis qu'un abruti » qui fit mal à son meilleur ami, puis conclut ironiquement en disant :

_ Je l'aime aussi résolument qu'un vieux sage et aussi stupidement qu'un adolescent…

A suivre.

Les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires mais quand même chaudement appréciées étant donné que si je publie ici c'est pour partager :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Évidemment, ils ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les torturer un peu.

**Note** : Cette fic ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue.

**Message de l'auteur** : Voici la suite de l'histoire qui est un peu plus courte mais c'est un tournant décisif. S'il y a des fautes d'orthographes, c'est qu'elles sont revenues s'installer quand j'avais le dos tourné !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2

"Les gens ne nous font que ce qu'on leur autorise à nous faire."

_Dimanche 20 Novembre, 20h57 :_

_ Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant, Harry ! soupira Hermione sans lever le nez de son livre poussiéreux.

_ Pourquoi tu n'embêtes pas plutôt Ron ? marmonna le brun. Je crois qu'il est en train de baver sur son parchemin …

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel et déclara forfait : ces amis étaient irrécupérables. L'un était étalé dans une marre de bave et l'autre dégageait des ondes négatives digne de la chauve-souris des cachots dans ses pires jours. Elle se fit d'ailleurs la remarque que cela faisait bien une semaine qu'Harry ne parlait plus que par monosyllabes avant de reprendre sa lecture en griffonnant quelques phrases sur son parchemin pour son devoir de potion.

Seuls le bruit de la plume sur le papier et celui des pages qui se tournent résonnaient entre les nombreuses étagères de livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Mais ils étaient fréquemment accompagnés par de longs soupirs de la part du Survivant qui justement paraissait peiner à survivre depuis une semaine.

Cela faisait une semaine, une très longue semaine qu'Harry évitait autant que possible de croiser ne serait-ce que l'ombre de Malfoy. Une semaine, sept jours, 168 heures, 10113 minutes, 604838 secondes qu'il sentait passer lentement, très lentement. 604839. Le brun vivait un véritable enfer à fuir son ennemi en permanence, il se disait lui-même que par moment cela en devenait ridicule. Mais il s'acharnait à continuer son manège car à chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller et qu'il rencontrait le regard du blond posé sur lui, il n'arrivait plus à s'en séparer et se sentait au bord du gouffre. Quel gouffre ? Il ne le savait pas, ni ce qu'il y avait au fond d'ailleurs mais il ne voulait pas tomber.

Pourtant chaque jour juste après les cours, il s'empressait de monter jusqu'à la fenêtre de son dortoir d'où il pouvait regarder à son aise Malfoy courir dans le parc sous sa forme d'animagus jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Chaque jour, le blond se défoulait comme s'il essayait de se vider de toute son énergie, il courait comme si le temps n'avait plus aucune emprise sur lui. Il faisait des allé-et-venus pendant une heure entière, puis il errait quelques minutes avant de reprendre forme humaine et de rentrer au château. Et Harry le regardait totalement hypnotisé et chaque fois l'envie de descendre le voir se faisait plus grande mais il se refusait à le faire. Il ne voulait pas s'expliquer pourquoi il en mourait d'envie, il restait simple spectateur, presque voyeur.

De la même manière qu'il ne voulait pas non plus s'expliquer cette envie de retrouver les bras de Draco, de respirer son odeur, d'entendre le son de sa voix. Il ne voulait surtout pas y penser. C'est pourquoi cela faisait une semaine qu'il pataugeait dans la nostalgie de quelques brèves sensations qui enivraient encore ses sens, de quelques mots murmurés derrière lesquels il cherchait encore un sens.

Des éclats de voix le firent sortir de sa torpeur et en voyant que s'était Malfoy, Zabini et Parkinson, il se demanda sérieusement s'il n'était pas maudit. Il croisa un instant les yeux de Draco mais ce dernier détourna le regard et murmura quelques paroles à son meilleur ami d'un air étrangement paniqué.

_Dimanche 20 Novembre, 21h03 :_

Draco se figea en voyant que Potter était assis à une table avec Granger et la belette. Il arrêta Blaise alors que Pansy allait s'installer pour faire ses devoirs.

_ Blaise, c'est une mauvaise idée … marmonna-t-il en montrant la table à laquelle était le trio d'or d'un mouvement de tête. Je crois que ferais mieux d'aller travailler dans ma chambre.

Zabini suivit la direction que lui indiquait le blond et la connexion se fit rapidement dans son cerveau. Alors que son meilleur ami se retournait vers lui d'un air mi-encourageant, mi-irrité, Draco tritura frénétiquement la bandoulière de son sac, mal à l'aise.

_ Ça ne te ressemble pas Draco… Allez, c'est rien ! C'est mieux de travailler à plusieurs et puis tu ne peux pas continuer à fuir Potter comme la peste, ça devient ridicule.

Bon gré, mal gré, Malfoy suivit Zabini jusqu'à la table où leur amie s'était installée, c'est-à-dire juste en face de celle du Sauveur. Pansy reprit leur discussion sur le devoir de potion que Snape leur avait demandé et Blaise obligea, d'une manœuvre diabolique et muette, le blond à s'assoir de façon à être face à son ennemi. Draco se retint d'étrangler son meilleur ami qui arborait un sourire vainqueur et s'assit en prenant précaution de ne pas lever les yeux vers Harry. Il avait eu tout le temps de contempler ce dernier pendant une semaine entière, il pensait donc être repu de l'image du brun pourtant il mourait d'envie de le regarder encore.

_Dimanche 20 Novembre, 21h14 :_

Depuis que Draco était en face de lui, Harry avait pris un livre au hasard pour tenter de s'occuper, ou du moins faire semblant. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de jeter des œillades vers son ennemi qui se rongeait les ongles comme on ronge son frein. Le brun lui jeta des coups d'œil de plus en plus fréquemment jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit lever les yeux vers lui. Harry détourna alors farouchement les yeux puis il attendit qu'il ne le regarde plus pour le regarder de nouveau.

Une sorte de jeu s'installa entre les deux ennemis. Le brun le regardait, puis s'était le Serpentard et quand il ne sentait plus la chaleur du regard du blond sur lui, Harry levait les yeux à son tour. Les regards devenaient de plus en plus appuyés, ils se croisaient presque mais continuaient de jouer, cherchant et attendant l'autre pour finalement l'éviter. Comme un aimant placé devant le pôle opposé d'un autre aimant.

Leur étrange manège digne d'enfants les fit sourire. Mais un raclement de gorge fit sursauter Harry et coupa court à leur jeu. Le Gryffondor se retourna vers la responsable qui s'avérait être Hermione. Elle le regarda avec interrogation, ce qui fit rougir le Sauveur qui baissa la tête d'un air coupable. La brunette eut un demi sourire à cette réaction, elle connaissait bien son ami et avait parfaitement deviné ce qui le chamboulait depuis une semaine. Mais elle ne dit pas un mot.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le brun releva un regard moins assuré vers sa Némésis et tomba directement sur ses yeux gris posés sur lui. Cette fois-ci il ne put détourner les yeux, le regard arrogant de Malfoy le choquait et l'hypnotisait en même temps. Il sentait le blond l'examiner sous toutes les coutures et chaque endroit où il posait son regard semblait prendre feu comme si son sang bouillait sous sa peau. Le sentiment d'être déshabillé du regard par Draco fit rater un battement à son cœur et quand il reprit sa course, ses battements résonnèrent dans toute sa cage thoracique. Très mal à l'aise et rouge écrevisse, il croisa les bras sur son torse dans la vaine tentative de se cacher.

La voix d'Hermione le sortit de sa position à la limite du désagréable et lui permit de décrocher son regard de celui de Malfoy.

_ Harry, j'y vais. Il faut que je m'occupe de Ron-la-larve-humaine-qui-dort-comme-une-masse-sur-son-parchemin … Alors est-ce que tu pourrais remettre les livres à leur place ?

_ Bien sûr, vas-y. Je rangerais, répondit le brun avec une tentative ratée de sourire.

Après qu'Hermione soit partie en trainant Ron derrière elle, Harry posa son front contre le livre qu'il avait en face de lui, ne voulant en aucun cas recroiser le regard hypnotique de sa Némésis. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de penser à autre chose qu'au blond qui l'observait encore.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les Serpentards partirent eux aussi et le blond trouva une excuse bancale afin de rester. Pour le plus grand malheur du brun, il ne restait donc plus que lui et Malfoy dans cette grande bibliothèque déserte. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, en fait aucun des deux ne faisait un mouvement de peur de briser l'instant. L'air qui les séparait était parcouru d'un courant de cinq-cents voltes et cela commençait doucement à enflammer le Gryffondor qui se ratatinait de plus en plus sur sa chaise.

Harry décida finalement qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille au plus vite, il prit donc les livres qui restaient sur la table et partit entre les rayons pour aller les ranger. Et surtout pour échapper à l'atmosphère électrique qui régnait dans la bibliothèque depuis un petit moment.

_Dimanche 20 Novembre, 21h38 :_

Draco observa Potter disparaître entre les rayons d'une démarche maladroite et décida de le suivre pour lui parler. Il voulait simplement lui parler. Car en quelques jours il y avait eu de nouveaux éléments improbables à ajouter à l'équation. Durant cette semaine, les rumeurs s'étaient répandues, se déformant, s'épaississant, et avaient rampé d'une bouche à une autre jusqu'à l'atteindre lui. C'est ainsi qu'il avait appris que le Golden Boy ne sortait plus avec Ginny Weasley.

Il avança lentement vers le brun, un livre à la main. Harry lui tournait le dos mais il vit très bien sa crispation quand il l'approcha. Étouffant son envie soudaine de faire demi-tour, le blond remit son livre en place alors que le Gryffondor faisait de même dans son dos, sur les étagères opposées. Il attendit un petit moment avant d'articuler à voix basse :

_ Hé Potter, ça va ?

Harry sentit un long frisson le parcourir au son de cette voix qui lui avait tant manqué. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, menaçant de faire tomber les livres qu'elles tenaient. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et tenta de se reprendre.

_ Pas vraiment, articula le brun, un brin irrité.

Il n'en revenait pas que Malfoy ose lui poser une telle question. Si ça allait ?! Non ça n'allait pas du tout. Il était épuisé et il se sentait faible dès que le blond se trouvait dans la même pièce. Une sensation semblable à l'angoisse lui broyait le ventre, son cœur faisait du cent mètres sur place et tout son corps était fébrile. Alors non physiquement ça n'allait pas.

Depuis une semaine son cerveau marchait jour et nuit, provoquant des insomnies durant lesquelles il se torturait la tête à cause du blond pour ensuite s'énerver et se demander pourquoi il pensait encore à cela. Alors mentalement non plus ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait pas tout court. Malfoy pouvait donc aller se faire voir avec ses ''ça va ?'' parce que c'était à cause de lui que ça n'allait pas ! Et il était sûr que le Serpentard jubilait de le voir dans cet état.

Harry prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, mais c'était peine perdue. Draco était à moins de deux mètres de lui ce qui mettait efficacement ses nerfs en pelote.

Aucun des deux ennemis ne se retourna, ils essayaient de contenir leur envie de sauter sur l'autre du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Mais cette envie avait eu le temps de prendre des proportions immenses en une semaine et aurait bientôt fini de les consumer totalement.

Et leur discussion des plus bizarres continua :

_ Je suppose que toi tu te portes comme un charme, non ? demanda Harry, énervé.

Le Survivant entendit Draco émettre un petit ricanement puis se déplacer pour murmurer un sort de silence autour d'eux. Le brun se retourna précipitamment vers son ennemi, légèrement inquiet, et le vit avancer vers lui avec un air qu'il ne put que qualifier de dangereux sur son visage. Harry regarda avec une lueur d'espoir la seule échappatoire qui se présentait à lui, mais elle se trouvait malheureusement derrière le blond qui arborait un étrange sourire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Harry avait un vraiment très mauvais pressentiment. Oui, le fait qu'il se retrouve seul avec Malfoy dans une bibliothèque déserte, que personne ne puisse les entendre ni les déranger et qu'il ait terriblement envie de se retrouver coller à lui ne présageait rien de bon. Il devait trouver un moyen de s'en sortir indemne.

_ Me porter comme un charme ? J'aimerais bien, fit Draco avec un sourire amer, en ignorant sa question.

Le Gryffondor avait déjà vu ce sourire auparavant mais n'étant pas préparé à recevoir une attaque frontale, il lui fit le même effet que la première fois : il resta figé sous le poids de la douleur qu'il voyait danser sur les lèvres du blond.

La voix de Malfoy laissait transparaître tout ce que son visage retenait et le brun sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il ne s'y habituerait jamais. Il finit par détourner les yeux, un peu honteux et les joues en feu, en disant avec un sourire qui faisait écho à celui de son ennemi :

_ Apparemment on est pareils …

_ Pareils ? demanda le Serpentard presque amusé par ces propos. Comment veux-tu qu'un bourreau et sa victime soient ''pareils'' ? Tu ne vois pas que je me suis jeté de moi-même dans tes filets. Tu me laisses juste mourir pour finalement me réanimer d'un coup d'œil. Et je rêve du moment où tu m'achèveras. Mais tu n'en fais rien. Tu ne remarques même pas que j'ai arrêté de me débattre.

A chaque mot qu'il prononçait, Draco faisait un pas en avant jusqu'à bloquer le brun contre le mur, à chaque mot son sourire s'effaçait un peu plus, à chaque mot le Gryffondor sentait une boule grossir dans sa gorge, menaçant de l'étouffer. Quand les paroles de Draco firent un deuxième tour dans son cerveau, Harry baissa un peu plus la tête et ferma les yeux. Il commençait à frôler une révélation qui lui donnait le vertige, il ne voulait pas comprendre ce que Malfoy lui disait, il ne voulait pas comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait. Il voulait partir, il ne supportait pas de se sentir aussi vulnérable, il voulait juste s'en aller.

_ Jolie métaphore, murmura le brun qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

_ Mouais … fit Draco avec un petit rire amer. Et je n'aurais jamais dû te dire tout ça.

Le Serpentard voyait très bien dans quel trouble il jetait Harry et une partie de lui voulait continuer pour qu'il sache la vérité, pour qu'il sache tout ce qu'il endurait par sa faute. Mais une autre voulait simplement enterrer tout cela, lui rappelant que vider son sac ne servirait à rien. Il observa plus attentivement le brun et remarqua qu'il tentait de s'éloigner de lui quitte à se fondre dans le mur, mais surtout qu'il réprimait ses tremblements. Draco voulut alors le rassurer mais se ravisa en se rappelant qu'il ne devait pas, pas sa Némésis, pas lui. Il devait rattraper le coup, faire comme d'habitude. Comme d'habitude :

_ Oh allez Survivor, tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est à cause de moi si t'es dans cet état quand même !

Harry releva la tête dans un mouvement rageur, il était à la fois fébrile, énervé, incertain et complètement à bout de résister à cette folie qui s'emparait de lui, ce qui donnait un résultat plutôt explosif.

_ Bien sûr que si c'est à cause de toi ! s'emporta-t-il en le fusillant du regard. Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tu me dis des trucs bizarres pour ensuite faire comme si de rien était et quand je commence à m'en remettre tu recommences ! Tu me fais me sentir faible dès que tu m'approches et même quand tu n'es pas là tu t'arranges toujours pour ramper sous ma peau. Je ne dors plus la nuit à force de me demander pourquoi j'y pense encore ! C'est insupportable et ça me rend dingue !

Quand Harry eut finit de tout déballer, à bout de souffle, le blond ne put retenir un petit sourire satisfait de venir flotter sur ses lèvres. Il ne pensait apparemment pas à sa rupture mais à lui. Il pensait à lui… Draco voyait cela comme une victoire.

Mais quand le brun le vit sourire, c'en fut trop, il grinça un ''Ok j'ai compris'' d'un ton hargneux puis poussa le Serpentard de toutes ses forces pour s'en aller, mais il ne réussit à le faire bouger que de quelques centimètres.

Et il aurait dû s'y attendre, Malfoy le retint en lui attrapant le bras. Harry se retourna furibond et se fit directement happer par le regard de son vis-à-vis qui calma sa colère presque instantanément.

A partir de ce moment-là, tout devint flou pour le Gryffondor. Et son cerveau saisit alors le confus avec clarté et le distinct avec trouble.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, il fit un pas en avant. Draco resserra sa prise sur son bras, ses jambes flageolèrent. Draco s'approcha de lui, son cœur fit un bond hors de sa poitrine.

Un instant ils avaient peur, le suivant ils étaient libérés. Un instant ils le voulaient, le suivant ils l'avaient. Un instant ils se fixaient, le suivant ils se sautaient sauvagement dessus.

Les regards se croisaient, les yeux se fermaient, les souffles se mêlaient, les corps se collaient, les lèvres s'épousaient, les langues dansaient, tout se mélangeait. Les mains découvraient, exploraient, s'aventuraient, s'égaraient. Les doigts agrippaient, froissaient, glissaient, caressaient, griffaient. Les jambes s'entremêlaient, s'enroulaient. Les bassins ondulaient, les cœurs suivaient.

Les pupilles se dilataient, les poils s'hérissaient, les frissons défilaient. Les pulls tombèrent, les lèvres s'effleurèrent une fois, puis deux, laissant les sourires naitre, les gémissements grandir et l'appréhension mourir.

Dans un souffle, Harry se fit soulever de terre et se retrouva assis sur une table devant les étagères, les jambes autour des hanches de Draco qui vint ravager sa bouche. Les lèvres furent maltraitées, les tee-shirts réduits en charpie, les fermetures des pantalons à moitié arrachées. Ils s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre, soufflaient leur nom, cherchaient le contact dans des mouvements pressés. Ils n'avaient plus aucun contrôle sur la situation, plus aucune limite, tout n'était plus que soupirs et grognements. Les coups de reins étaient de plus en plus appuyés, les gémissements de plus en plus érotiques et leurs mouvements étaient de plus en plus violents, incontrôlables.

Les sensations s'intensifièrent, la température continua son ascension jusqu'aux sommets, le plaisir s'accumula. Les mains s'immiscèrent dans la bataille, les bouches s'entrechoquèrent et la jouissance les prit par surprise les faisant se libérer alors qu'ils avaient encore leurs pantalons.

Il y eut un dernier baiser dans la retombée de la fièvre, un geste de tendresse qui passa presque inaperçu, un dernier contact avant que Draco ne se décolle du corps du brun.

Harry crut bien mourir quand le blond s'éloigna de lui et il ne fut capable que d'émettre un geignement de frustration, presque de manque.

Complètement sonné par ce qu'il avait osé faire, le Serpentard déposa ses doigts sur ses lèvres légèrement gonflées sur lesquelles il pouvait sentir le fantôme de celles d'Harry.

_ J-Je suis … désolé, balbutia le blond d'une voix rauque qui fit presque gémir le Gryffondor.

Et en une seconde il était parti, laissant un Harry pantelant complètement choqué qui resta adossé contre les étagères, assis sur la table, bras ballants et jambes encore écartées.

_Dimanche 20 Novembre, 22h29 :_

Son cerveau fut incapable de formuler ne serait-ce qu'une phrase correcte alors il ramassa son pull et son tee-shirt qui avaient atterri quelques mètres plus loin, sans prendre la peine de les enfiler correctement. Il se lança un rapide sort de nettoyage avant de marcher avec la lenteur d'un esprit errant jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Presque effrayée, cette dernière le laissa entrer sans attendre qu'il prononce le mot de passe. Harry se traina à l'intérieur de la Salle Commune en direction des dortoirs mais fut arrêter dans son élan paresseux par un bras qui l'agrippa.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? demanda Hermione en détachant chaque syllabe et en détaillant l'accoutrement du Survivant.

Alors qu'il se refusait catégoriquement à réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer, la question de la brune l'y obligea et en quelques secondes un raz-de-marée de pensées confuses perça les brumes de son esprit. Oh non, il ne lui dirait rien. Ce serait vraiment une mauvaise idée de la mettre dans la confidence. Il afficha un sourire ironique qui jurait totalement avec l'état dans lequel il était intérieurement.

_ Je crois que je viens de faire une bêtise, lui répondit le Sauveur en passant nerveusement sa main sur la nuque.

Hermione désigna ses habits en vrac et le désordre de ses cheveux du doigt en demandant :

_ Une bêtise comme dans ''les enfants font des bêtises dans le noir et les bêtises dans le noir font des enfants'' … ?

Le brun sourit encore une fois en se disant qu'entre deux hommes ces bêtises-là ne pouvaient en aucun cas faire d'enfants. Mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement quand il se rendit stupidement compte de qui lui avait donné tant de plaisir.

_ Ça risque pas … C'était pas avec une fille, grinça le brun en baissant les yeux, ne voulant finalement qu'abréger cette torture.

Le problème ne résidait pas dans le fait que ce soit avec un homme. Il savait préférer les hommes depuis longtemps déjà. Le problème c'était que ce soit avec sa Némésis. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Lui qui voulait s'en sortir indemne, c'était raté. Il se retrouvait encore plus amoché qu'avant avec sûrement deux ou trois suçons en cadeau.

_ Mais comment est-ce que tu t'es débrouillé pour- …. Je t'ai quand même laissé dans la bibliothèque avec comme seule compagnie des Serpentards ! Et pas n'importe lesquels : la fouine et ses-

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait de réaliser pour dire un mot de plus. Comprenant qu'elle venait de saisir avec qui il avait fait sa 'bêtise', Harry devint rouge vif et évita son regard comme il put alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, presque menaçante.

_ Non, quand même pas … fit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence, comme si ce qu'elle venait d'imaginer était tout à fait absurde. Harry, t'as pas fais ça …

Le brun ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il savait que c'était dur à croire et pourtant, il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'y avait jamais songé. Il pouvait déjà l'entendre lui dire que c'était le prince des Serpentards et que c'était dégoûtant. Mais Hermione explosa soudainement, sans qu'il ne s'y attende :

_ Pas dans la bibliothèque quand même ! s'exclama-t-elle totalement outrée.

La surprise passée, ce fut le choc qui prit place. Harry n'en revint pas qu'elle se préoccupe plus de sa chère bibliothèque que de son partenaire de batifolage. Mais il se retint de justesse d'en faire la remarque à Hermione puisque cela l'arrangeait qu'elle ne fourre pas son nez dans cette embarrassante affaire. C'est donc avec un air faussement blasé que le brun lui répondit :

_ Rassure-toi, on n'a pas abimé tes précieux livres !

Juste après ces mots, il fit mine d'être fatigué. Il s'excusa auprès de son amie pour ensuite se réfugier le plus rapidement possible dans son dortoir. Le Sauveur ne vit donc pas le sourire en coin de sa meilleure amie.

Quand il referma la porte, Harry poussa un soupire, soulagé d'avoir échappé à un interrogatoire auquel il n'aurait su quoi répondre. Sous les ronflements de ses amis, le Survivant alla s'affaler mollement sur son lit en soupirant de nouveau, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Il retira paresseusement ses chaussures avec ses pieds de manière à ne pas avoir à se lever puis il se glissa sous ses draps.

Comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine, il ordonna à son cerveau de ne surtout pas fonctionner. Mais comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine, son cerveau lui désobéit. Et Harry se remémora contre son gré toutes les sensations qu'il avait ressenti. Cela lui envoya un frisson glacé tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il se rappela que chaque caresse lui avait fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique, que chaque baiser lui avait fait tourner la tête, que le corps de Draco l'avait privé de tout moyen de résistance et l'avait empêché de ressentir autre chose que sa chaleur. Qu'il en voulait toujours plus et qu'il avait pensé ne jamais en avoir assez. Mais surtout qu'il s'était sentit enfin complet dans ses bras.

_ C'était totalement indécent… souffla-t-il les joues en feu, en posant ses mains sur ses yeux qui commençaient à le piquer.

Bien qu'une partie de lui sautait de joie suite à leur rapprochement quelque peu jouissif, une autre bien plus importante se sentait encore plus mal qu'avant. Il s'arracha presque les cheveux alors que la question qu'il détestait le plus s'insinuait doucement en lui comme pour le narguer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le blond a-t-il fait ça ?

Quelque soit la réponse, Harry était certain qu'elle ne le satisferait pas. Alors quelque soit la réponse, il décida de remettre de la distance entre lui et Malfoy même s'il savait que c'était trop tard. Même si le blond n'avait laissé que du vide là où son cœur aurait dû se trouver. Il était prêt à reconstruire les barrières que le Serpentard s'était amusé à détruire comme s'il s'agissait de simples dominos, s'il le fallait. Il était près à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, à l'ignorer à longueur de journée s'il le fallait. A l'insulter comme au bon vieux temps, à se lancer un sort d'Oubliette s'il le fallait.

S'il le fallait pour réussir à ne plus se retrouver face à lui, pour ne pas avoir à regarder la vérité en face.

_Dimanche 20 Novembre, 22h32 :_

Ne remarquant même pas qu'il venait de battre un record de vitesse à la course, Draco se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil de sa chambre. Le cœur prêt à exploser et la respiration haletante, il se prit la tête entre les mains.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment avait-il fait pour oser lui faire ça ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait enchaîné bourde sur bourde et il se permettait de profiter de la situation. Il se sentait minable même s'il était conscient que c'était l'effet qu'Harry lui avait toujours fait.

Il était contraint de se plier aux folies que ses sentiments lui faisaient faire. Et maintenant il ne pouvait que contempler les dégâts.

Il ne savait même plus si le brun avait essayé de le repousser ou non. Il ne savait plus s'il avait vraiment répondu à chacun de ses baisers et chacune de ses caresses ou si ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Il ne savait plus si les gémissements qui résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles étaient réels ou s'il les avait rêvés.

Il savait simplement que si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre dans la même situation, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde. Alors qu'avec lui il doutait en permanence. D'une autre personne, il aurait même attendu qu'elle le supplie. Mais Harry n'aurait jamais fait cela. Et c'était peut-être ce que Draco aimait chez lui, il ne le savait plus.

Pourtant il détestait le fait que lui, prince des Serpentards, se retrouve à l'état d'esclave prêt à tout pour une seule et même personne. Harry avait les pleins pouvoirs sur lui, il l'avait à sa merci mais cela il l'ignorait. Le Gryffondor ne voyait pas qu'en un mot il pourrait le détruire ou le rendre plus fort, l'achever ou panser toutes ses blessures. Il lui faisait ressentir des sentiments qui le blessaient comme jamais aucune autre personne n'aurait eu l'audace de lui faire subir. Et il pouvait bien le faire ramper à ses pieds si cela lui plaisait, il pouvait marcher sur son cœur si cela l'amusait, le blond reviendrait toujours vers lui.

Mais pour l'instant il devait prendre une décision, choisir une direction à suivre. Il s'était jeté sur lui, et malgré le fait qu'il aurait put se trouver des centaines d'excuses véridiques et valables, il ne se le pardonnait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le Survivant s'était à moitié laissé faire mais il était certain que ce n'était pas ce qu'il espérait. Que c'était simplement parce qu'il était frustré ou en manque à cause de sa rupture avec la belette femelle. Il l'avait peut-être même utilisé comme un défouloir.

Et malgré les innombrables hypothèses qui gambadaient dans sa tête, Draco n'eut pas le cran de jouer avec l'idée que le brun pourrait avoir un semblant de sentiment pour lui.

Alors, plus par peur d'un rejet qu'autre chose, il finit par décider de laisser Harry tranquille. Il était même prêt à s'excuser si cela pouvait effacer son dérapage.

A suivre.

Les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires mais quand même chaudement appréciées étant donné que si je publie ici c'est pour partager :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Évidemment, ils ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les torturer un peu.

**Note** : Cette fic ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue.

**Message de l'auteur** : Voila la suite comme promis ^^. J'ai oublié de vous le dire mais merci pour vos merveilleuses reviews :) ! Encore un fois, s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes, c'est qu'elles sont revenues s'installer quand j'avais le dos tourné !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3

_"Emmène-moi ou laisse-moi mourir"_

_Lundi 21 Novembre, 07h32 :_

Ce matin-là, Harry se fit réveiller par la douce et mélodieuse voix de Ron qui lui hurlait comme un hippogriffe enragé de se dépêcher. Tout en quittant son lit à contre cœur, le brun grogna et marmonna que c'était cruel de le réveiller alors qu'il venait à peine de trouver le sommeil. La journée commençait mal.

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et, quand il croisa son reflet dans le miroir, les événements de la veille lui revinrent comme une grande claque dans la figure. Son cou était orné de trois énormes suçons presque noirs. A cette découverte, il retira avec empressement son pull et son tee-shirt avec lesquels il avait dormi et vit cinq autres marques descendant jusqu'à ses côtes. Il contempla ces marques avec horreur avant de soupirer et de se décider à prendre sa douche.

Mais lorsqu'il commença à déboutonner son pantalon, Harry se rendit compte de quelque chose de très désagréable entre ses jambes : son sperme séché le collait. Il nota mentalement d'essayer de mobiliser plus d'un neurone pour lancer un sort de nettoyage la prochaine fois. Il poussa un nouveau soupire, exaspéré, et balança rageusement son caleçon crasseux à l'autre bout de la pièce. La journée commençait _vraiment_ mal.

Après s'être préparé, Harry se fit trainer jusqu'à sa Salle Commune comme un vulgaire pantin. Puis, Merlin seul sait comment, il se retrouva à marcher vers la Grande Salle. Ou plutôt il se retrouva à se laisser emporter par le troupeau de Gryffondors affamés qui couraient vers leur petit-déjeuner. Lui n'avait aucune envie de voir ne serait-ce qu'une petite cuillère et son estomac était bien trop serré pour émettre la moindre remarque.

Il appréhendait énormément le moment où il croisera sa Némésis suite aux évènements de la veille. Mais il était certain que le choix qu'il avait fait était le meilleur, il devait simplement faire comme avant et l'éviter autant que possible. Oui c'était la meilleure chose à faire et même s'il voulait des explications, il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

Alors en ce moment, tout en se laissant entrainer par le flot d'adolescents, il tentait de ramasser les miettes de son courage de Gryffondor pour ne pas se défiler et continuer à avancer vers la Grande Salle.

Mais soudain, il sentit une main glisser le long de son bras puis agripper son poignet et le tirer hors de la foule dans laquelle il baignait. Et en à peine deux secondes, il se retrouva brutalement plaqué contre un mur. Quand il rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé, il tomba nez-à-nez avec un torse qu'il commençait à connaître.

_Lundi 21 Novembre, 07h35 :_

Tout en le collant contre le mur, Draco tentait de cacher Harry grâce à son corps pour que personne ne les remarque ou n'ose venir les déranger. Alors qu'il regardait plus ou moins patiemment que la horde d'élèves ait fini de s'engouffrer dans la Grande Salle, il sentit le brun enfermé entre son corps et le mur retenir son souffle. Il fut forcé d'admettre que cette position n'était pas la meilleure pour garder son sang-froid lorsqu'il remarqua que sa propre respiration n'était plus tout à fait calme.

Quand le dernier élève eut enfin disparu, le blond s'éloigna à regret du Gryffondor.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda durement le Sauveur en essayant de se dégager de son emprise.

Harry n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour essayer ne serait-ce que d'envisager de réfléchir au comportement de Draco et encore moins à contenir les réactions de son corps. Alors se retrouver aussi prêt de son ennemi à une heure pareille n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

_ Te parler, répondit le Serpentard d'une voix froide.

Rien que le son de sa voix fit fondre la colère et la nervosité du Survivant qui sentit son irritation lui échapper en glissant entre ses doigts comme du sable. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester la voix du Serpentard parfois !

Pour ne pas céder, le brun se répéta frénétiquement qu'il avait décidé de recreuser un fossé entre eux deux. Un fossé que Draco traversait sans aucune peine alors qu'il comblait peu à peu les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Recreuser un fossé. La main chaude du blond se fraya un chemin sous la manche de son pull. Recreuser un fossé. Elle alla caresser la peau fine de son poignet. Recreuser un fossé. A ce simple contact Harry sentit ses jambes devenir flageolantes.

_ Te rassurer en fait, souffla Draco au creux de son oreille.

Le brun ferma douloureusement les yeux quand ces mots eurent franchit _ses_ lèvres. Il serra les dents quand l'odeur à la fois douce et bestiale du blond enivra ses sens. Il se mordit la lèvre quand la chaleur de ses mains sur ses hanches lui donna un délicieux vertige. Il grogna quand il se sentit agréablement pressé contre le corps du Serpentard.

Et il abandonna toute idée de résister quand les battements étrangement rapides du cœur du Serpentard traversèrent sa poitrine.

Alors que ces battements accompagnés par les siens résonnaient au creux même de ses oreilles et qu'il se disait qu'il était encore plus sensible que la veille, Draco lui murmura :

_ Je serais sage.

Il prononça froidement ces mots au sens ambigu et retira brusquement ses mains du Gryffondor, le privant de son tendre supplice. Le brun écarquilla les yeux, s'attendant à tout sauf à cela.

Draco savoura encore une fois l'expression d'incompréhension qu'il faisait naître sur le visage du Sauveur. Cela lui procurait un sentiment de satisfaction de se dire qu'il se vengeait de tout ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Ce n'était franchement pas malin mais il se sentait à l'abri de ses sentiments quand il se prouvait à lui-même qu'il arrivait à lui résister. Et il avait un ''avantage'' : le brun n'avait sûrement toujours pas compris pourquoi il agissait ainsi avec lui. Peut-être ne cherchait-il même pas à comprendre. Et puisqu'il contrôlait la situation, le brun ne trouverait pas de sitôt.

Le blond changea rapidement d'avis quand il vit Harry relever vers lui un regard des plus sombres. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu droit à un tel regard. Et alors que Draco se faisait voler les commandes de la situation, les rôles s'inversèrent. Et même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître, ce fut au blond d'être perdu.

_Lundi 21 Novembre, 08h13 :_

Harry refusait de se laisser faire. Il s'était peut-être fait avoir encore une fois à cause de son attirance physique pour le Serpentard mais il comptait bien faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus. Et surtout que Draco ne découvre pas que ce qu'il ressentait ne s'arrêtait pas à une simple attirance.

Il ne s'inclinerait plus devant lui pour se laisser dévorer comme une vulgaire friandise. Il voulait le rassurer en lui disant qu'il serait sage ? Qu'il le fasse.

_ Alors lâche-moi, finit par grincer le brun.

Harry essaya de ne pas détourner les yeux pour lui prouver qu'il était résolu mais face à lui, il restait toujours incertain. C'est pourquoi il tourna la tête sur le côté, afin d'échapper à son regard transperçant.

Suite à cet ordre, Draco ne bougea pas d'un pouce et chercha à comprendre pourquoi le brun se comportait ainsi. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air en colère malgré ses sourcils froncés. Il ne semblait pourtant pas dégoûté par le blond vu ses réactions et la rougeur intense de ses joues. Il ne semblait simplement pas vouloir quitter ses bras. Alors quoi ? Il résistait ? Il niait son attirance pour lui ? Le Gryffondor croyait vraiment en être capable ? Cette évidence qui aurait pu flatter ou faire sourire Draco, fit monter en lui un flot de colère. Il ne pouvait pas tolérer ça. En aucun cas.

Pourtant il le fit et se retint de l'embrasser sauvagement pour lui retirer tout moyen de nier ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Pour lui faire sentir jusque dans l'arrière-goût amer qu'il lui aurait laissé que son corps, à défaut de son cœur, lui appartenait et ne demandait que ça.

Au lieu de cela, il déposa lentement ses doigts sur l'un des suçons qu'il avait fait la veille dans le cou de son vis-à-vis, récoltant un soupir tremblant de la part du Gryffondor. Le blond laissa glisser ses doigts sur la peau brûlante de sa nuque, puis appuya légèrement sur la zone rendue sensible avec son pouce. Voyant le Sauveur fermer les yeux, il enfonça doucement son ongle sur la trace violacée et laissa échapper un peu de sa magie pour la rendre invisible.

A cette caresse, Harry sentit un courant électrique comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti avant se propager en lui. Sous la violence de cette stimulation, ses jambes se dérobèrent soudainement sous son poids comme si elles s'étaient transformées en guimauve et il s'effondra contre le mur en glissant maladroitement le long du corps de Draco.

Le blond ne fit rien pour le retenir, ni pour le relever. Il lui lança un regard dur et partit, le laissant là, assit parterre et tremblant comme une feuille.

C'était la troisième fois que le blond lui faisait la même coller à lui sans prévenir, allumer un incendie en lui et lui dire des choses étranges. A chaque fois il finissait par l'abandonner et à chaque fois le Survivant se sentait plus mal que la précédente. Harry eut l'impression que son cœur allait briser sa cage thoracique tellement il lui faisait mal. Assiégé par cette douleur étrange, le brun ramena ses jambes contre son torse et enroula ses bras autour. Il se dit que, dans ces conditions, remettre de la distance entre eux s'avérerait beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Surtout s'il suffisait au Serpentard de s'approcher de lui pour faire tomber toutes ses défenses. Malfoy avait le don de le faire se sentir pathétique, il n'avait plus aucun doute là-dessus.

Mais qu'était-il censé faire maintenant ? Devait-il l'ignorer ou lui répondre ? Devait-il le dissuader ou l'encourager ? Devait-il continuer à se débattre pathétiquement ou se laisser engloutir avec le sourire ?

Il devrait peut-être demander conseil à Hermione finalement.

°0oOo0°

_Mardi 22 Novembre, 12h 04 :_

Draco fut le dernier à sortir du cours d'Enchantements en trainant les pieds. Son corps lui paraissait lourd et ralenti, chaque geste qu'il faisait était comme vain. Il avait l'impression d'être enlisé dans des sables mouvants. Il était complètement décollé de la réalité, l'agitation qui l'entourait ne lui parvenait que par éclats de voix et mouvements flous. Le blond se fit bousculer mais ne réagit même pas. Lui, qui en temps normal se serait fait une joie de mettre l'ingrat qui avait osé le toucher plus bas que terre, reprit simplement sa marche d'un pas mal-assuré.

Il avança dans un couloir bondé les yeux rivés à ses chaussures, en direction des cachots afin de récupérer ses affaires pour ses cours de l'après-midi. Mais il sentit soudain une personne passer dans le sens inverse sur sa droite. Sur son passage elle laissa une douce odeur qui vint chatouiller les narines du blond, l'enivra un instant puis monta jusqu'à son cerveau et l'embua totalement. Il connaissait ce parfum et le reconnu sans se souvenir où il l'avait respiré la dernière fois.

Oui, il le reconnut nostalgiquement comme on reconnait l'odeur des pins qui hante ses souvenirs d'enfance, l'odeur d'une tarte aux abricots sortant du four qui enivre une maison entière, l'odeur de soleil que l'on respire à plein poumons dans l'écharpe et les cheveux de sa mère en se jetant dans ses bras quand elle rentre enfin, l'odeur de poussière et de vieux bois que l'on subit en jouant à cache-cache dans le grenier, l'odeur du papier jauni d'un livre qui surgit quand on en tourne les pages trop fines, l'odeur du sol mouillé après une averse d'été qui plane sur un village, l'odeur rassurante de café et de tabac frais qui persiste dans une étreinte paternelle, l'odeur chaleureuse qui nous accueille quand on ouvre sa porte d'entrée, l'odeur d'un apéritif qui envahit toute une terrasse, l'odeur de liberté qui tournoie quand on fait de la balançoire au fond du jardin, l'odeur de terre et d'aventure qui signe une cabane réussie, l'odeur d'un chocolat chaud que l'on déguste qui embrase une après-midi dans le froid, l'odeur du blé et de l'insouciance qui nous traverse le corps quand on court dans un champs jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

Mais cette odeur-là ne parvenait pas à trouver sa place dans les tiroirs de ses souvenirs, c'est pourquoi il tourna brusquement la tête vers sa source. Et dans un mouvement de parfaite symétrie avec le sien, la personne au doux parfum singulier se retourna vers lui. Draco plongea alors dans le regard confus d'Harry.

Il se remémora alors que c'était effectivement le parfum du Gryffondor. L'odeur de ses cheveux bruns était celle de l'amande, douce et reposante, tandis que celle de sa peau était musquée, masculine et presque salée. Et le contraste de ces deux fragrances marquait un mélange qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il parvint enfin à se souvenir où il l'avait senti pour la dernière fois : c'était le matin même dans un couloir du troisième étage, et la scène s'était déroulée sensiblement de la même manière que la suivante.

Les deux ennemis s'étaient tous les deux arrêtés au milieu du couloir et se regardaient à présent dans le blanc des yeux malgré la foule qui les entourait et les séparait, comme s'ils parvenaient à se voir au travers. Le Serpentard sentit sans surprise sa respiration se couper et son cœur se serrer. Il ne comprenait pas son expression de douleur. Le brun affichait toujours le même air quand leurs regards se croisaient. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, ses mâchoires serrées et ses sourcils froncés, ses joues se teintaient de rose et son corps entier se figeait. Il lui donnait l'impression de ne pas se sentir en sécurité, comme piégé.

Et Draco n'avait qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras pour effacer cette expression, l'étreindre jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende et lui raconter des histoires toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres pour le faire sourire.

C'était aussi pour cela que quand ces sentiments l'envahissaient, de peur de ne pouvoir y résister, il s'échappait du champ de vision du brun. Et il fit de même cette fois-ci, il s'en alla sans demander son reste. Il avait fait le choix de s'éloigner de lui, il devait s'y tenir.

Mais il avait beau se le répéter, il savait que c'était peine perdue. C'était trop tard, l'espoir était là et il ne le quitterait plus. Il avait réussi à s'accrocher à une paroi de sa poitrine alors que le blond tentait de l'en arracher et il ne voulait plus le quitter. Il avait prit racines, s'était développé jusqu'à en faire battre son cœur plus fort. Il ne pouvait plus s'en débarrasser. Il allait finir par recouvrir totalement sa détermination pour ne lui laisser que la brulure de l'espoir vain. Il allait dissiper l'illusion et faire apparaître son état véritable, le retransformer en homme amoureux à genoux devant le détenteur de son cœur. Et le Serpentard détestait cela mais ne pouvait rien y faire.

_Mardi 22 Novembre, 12h 09 :_

Après avoir encore une fois croisé le regard du Serpentard, Harry resta figé sur place à regarder vaguement le couloir par lequel il s'était enfui. Pourquoi ne soutenait-il pas son regard ? Pourquoi partait-il à chaque fois ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air énervé ? Hermione lui arracha presque le bras pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur et le trainer jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Une fois assise, elle afficha l'air le plus sérieux qu'elle avait en réserve et fixa le brun qui se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Il eut comme un mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui allait éminemment sortir de sa bouche.

_ Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je me tais et que je te regarde t'enfoncer, alors maintenant ça suffit ! Parle !

Le Sauveur savait que cela ne servirait à rien de refuser de lui parler. Alors il ferma les yeux une seconde, prit une grande inspiration et, après qu'Hermione ait lancé un sort de silence, il finit par ouvrir la bouche. Il lui raconta tout, de leur entrevue sous la pluie à celle de la veille, de ses peurs à l'évolution de ses sentiments, de ses interrogations à ses certitudes. Il commença avec hésitation, ne sachant pas comment décrire toutes ses impressions et sensations troubles, il se tortilla sur le banc en expliquant son attirance dévastatrice et la distance qu'il avait pitoyablement tenté de maintenir pour suivre sa raison. Il enchaîna sur ses craintes et il finit son récit sur sa décision de s'éloigner en la fixant droit dans les yeux d'un regard inébranlable.

L'expression d'Hermione, d'abord irrité, se fit de plus en plus douce, passant même par un sourire furtif pour la scène de la bibliothèque, pour finir compréhensive. Mais quand Harry lâcha ses derniers mots en rivant ses yeux aux siens, elle eut un pincement au cœur.

_ Mais pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas simplement des explications ? tenta la brune, détestant voir son ami dans un tel état.

_ Je ne préfère pas entendre la réponse. Je sais que ça ne va pas me plaire, trancha le Sauveur. Et au mieux je peux espérer quoi, hein ? Qu'il m'accepte parce qu'il veut juste coucher avec moi ? …Non, je préfère vraiment ne pas lui demander d'explications. C'est mieux comme ça.

_ Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de toi ? Il ne te drague pas ouvertement et il n'a rien tenté depuis l'autre soir, alors qui te dit qu'il te veut juste dans son lit ? demanda-t-elle, essayant réellement de l'aider.

_ Ils sont tous comme ça ! cracha-t-il avec une expression qui tendait vers la psychose. Entraînés par leurs hormones, tu crois vraiment qu'ils pensent une seconde à de quelconques sentiments ? Non, ils ont le cœur trop au sud ! Ils partent à la chasse, se donnent des défis, choisissent leur proie, lui tournent autour, la traquent et dès qu'ils l'ont attrapée, ils se tournent vers une autre ! Une fois que t'es passé par leur lit, t'es bon pour la porte !

_ Mais c'est quoi ce ''ils'' paranoïaque ?! Et pourquoi t'es si négatif ?

_ Parce qu'on n'a que dix-huit ans, Hermione ! A notre âge l'amour n'est qu'un jeu léger qui fait plus rire que pleurer !

La brune voulut argumenter mais elle vit Malfoy passer les portes de la Grande Salle et ses yeux se diriger directement vers eux. Et face à l'intense regard que le Serpentard posa sur Harry, l'esprit brillant de la jeune fille ne donna plus aucun signe de vie. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avec un tel regard, c'était totalement démentiel. Il donnait l'impression de pouvoir écraser une armée entière à lui seul pour le Survivant, de pouvoir détruire des montagnes pour que le brun le regarde enfin autrement. Hermione comprit alors ce que voulait dire son ami en parlant d'« incapacité à résister ». Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas remarquer cela avant ? Le blond était fou de lui, elle n'avait plus aucun doute là-dessus.

Elle se reprit finalement et, les joues légèrement rouges, lâcha d'une voix qui lui parue étrange :

_ Harry …

_ Je sais ce que tu vas dire 'Mione, mais je t'assure que c'est-

_ Non Harry, le coupa-t-elle rapidement. I-Il y a Malfoy qui te regarde bizarrement …

_Mardi 22 Novembre, 12h 22 :_

La première chose sur laquelle Draco tomba en entrant dans la Grande Salle fut Harry qui parlait activement avec Granger. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que le Gryffondor ne parlait pratiquement plus à ses amis et se contentait de les accompagner, alors dès qu'il le vit, il sut de quoi il s'agissait.

Puis Potter se tourna vers lui dans un sursaut et l'expression comme pris sur le fait qu'il lui lança acheva de le persuader. Il parlait de lui. D'eux.

Il ignora comme il put son envie dévorante de faire demi-tour et avança d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à la table des Serpentard. Son ventre se tordait et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. A coup sûr Granger lui mettra en tête de lui demander des explications et si Harry le questionnait, il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir lui répondre quelque chose de plausible. Il fallait qu'il arrête ce carnage. Il fallait qu'il agisse.

Précipitamment, Draco repoussa son assiette et sortit de quoi écrire.

_Mardi 22 Novembre, 12h 24 :_

Un oiseau en papier atterrit doucement à côté de l'assiette vide d'Harry en frôlant sa main. Le brun fixa l'animal de papier d'un air suspicieux pendant quelques secondes, il avait vu Malfoy lui envoyer et il redoutait ce qu'il pourrait y lire. Mais n'étant pas un Gryffondor pour rien, il se décida finalement à le prendre.

Hélas Ron fut plus rapide que lui et le lui déroba sous ses yeux écarquillés par l'horreur. Harry eut beau s'égosiller en lui ordonnant de le lui rendre, le roux n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Il se leva même pour que le brun ne puisse pas l'atteindre à cause de sa petite taille et se retrouve dans une position ridicule en sautant sur place pour essayer de l'attraper. Sous les reproches et les menaces d'Hermione et Harry, il le déplia lentement avec un sourire triomphant en demandant au brun de qui venait ce mot pour qu'il se mette dans un tel état.

Mais après l'avoir défait, son sourire disparut et une moue contrariée apparut. Il retourna le parchemin. Puis le retourna de nouveau avant de s'écrier :

_ C'est nul ton truc, il y a rien d'écrit dessus !

Harry profita de sa déception pour lui arracher le bout de papier des mains en lui lançant un regard noir. Il se rassit en ignorant l'agitation que son petit numéro avec son meilleur ami venait de créer.

Il lança un regard interrogatif au Serpentard qui lui fit un signe de tête lui indiquant de regarder le papier. Harry obéit et observa l'intérieur de l'oiseau froissé. Il vit alors des lettres apparaitre peu à peu, comme des tâches d'encre qui se propagent lentement. La surprise passée, le Survivant se dit que le blond avait certainement utilisé un sort pour qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir le lire.

Si ce sont des excuses que tu veux je t'en ferais par millier mais arrête de parler de tout ça avec Granger. D.M.

S'excuser ? Draco Malfoy était prêt à s'excuser auprès de lui ?! Harry relu les quelques mots écrits par son ennemi pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas éveillé et prit peu à peu une jolie teinte écrevisse. « Par millier ». Il sentit un léger malaise le prendre en effleurant une pensée inconcevable mais il s'obligea à l'effacer avant même qu'elle n'ait complètement germé dans son esprit. Il jeta finalement un regard hésitant à Draco et vit qu'il l'observait du coin de l'œil d'un air sombre. Le Sauveur déglutit difficilement.

Mais en y réfléchissant une nouvelle fois, ce fut finalement une idée bien plus désagréable que la précédente qui s'imposa à lui et il décida rapidement de lui répondre. Il retourna le morceau de parchemin, prit une plume et de l'encre dans son sac, trempa la plume dans l'encrier et gratta quelques mots avant de renvoyer l'oiseau au Serpentard.

_Mardi 22 Novembre, 12h 30 :_

En réceptionnant l'oiseau de Harry, Draco hésita un moment, un nœud lui serrant l'estomac. Le brun avait eu un air plutôt contrarié en écrivant sa réponse … Mais il se rappela que c'était lui qui avait engendré cet échange écrit et il arrêta de tergiverser. Après avoir défait l'oiseau, il lut rapidement l'écriture maladroite du Gryffondor :

Rejoins-moi devant les serres. Tout de suite. H.P.

Quand il releva la tête, le blond se rendit compte que Harry était déjà partit.

A suivre.

Les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires mais quand même chaudement appréciées :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Évidemment, ils ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les torturer un peu.

**Note** : Cette fic ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue.

**Message de l'auteur** : Voila la suite comme promis ^^. Encore un fois, s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes, c'est qu'elles sont revenues s'installer quand j'avais le dos tourné !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4

_« You're not good for me but you're the only one I see. »_

_Mardi 22 Novembre, 12h 36 :_

Draco arriva devant les serres aussi vite qu'il le put. Sur le chemin, il avait réfléchi à une dizaine d'approches à utiliser en arrivant, pourtant quand il se retrouva face au Survivant, il fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Le regard polaire que lui lança le brun le figea sur place. Il était énervé.

_ Alors dis-moi Malfoy, pourquoi est-ce que je dois te demander des excuses exactement ? lança Harry d'une voix cassante.

Très énervé. Au point d'en blanchir les jointures de ses doigts tellement il les serrait. Au point d'en trembler presque.

Le Serpentard ne réussit qu'à ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer l'instant suivant, ne sachant pas ce qu'il était censé répondre à cela. Ne se rendant pas vraiment compte de ce que son ennemi sous-entendait. Mais il ne se retrouva pas dans l'embarras bien longtemps puisque le Sauveur enchaîna rapidement :

_ Pour ce que tu as fait ? Ou pour m'avoir laissé comme si j'avais la rage juste après en balançant un vague « Je suis désolé »?! articula-t-il en se rapprochant de sa Némésis.

_Mardi 22 Novembre, 12h 36 :_

Dès qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, Harry voulut les rattraper pour les ravaler. Il pria toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait pour faire en sorte que le Serpentard soit devenu sourd juste l'espace d'un instant ou qu'il ait dit ces quelques mots dans une langue que le blond ne connaissait pas. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire cela, Draco allait comprendre. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser sa colère prendre le dessus, il allait saisir l'ampleur de ses paroles.

_ A-Attends tu veux dire que … commença Malfoy, hésitant.

Le brun baissa la tête et fit deux pas en arrière, les joues en feu. Ca y est, il était perdu. Le blond allait le crier sur le toit de l'école, il allait se moquer de lui jusqu'à s'en lasser, il allait le trainer dans la boue. Il allait piétiner ses sentiments. C'était comme un ciel qui s'écroulait dans sa tête, brisant les naïves illusions qui y résidaient, laissant résonner un écho désagréable dans tout son corps. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi impulsif ?

_ Je veux rien dire Malfoy… L-Laisse tomber, ok ? tenta Harry.

Mais le Serpentard s'approcha doucement de lui. Très lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, ce qui fonctionna puisqu'il resta immobile. Le blond trouva alors une chance qu'il ne se connaissait pas venir le visiter et il voulut la tenter. Mais quand il leva une courageuse main pour saisir la sienne, Harry passa ses bras dans son dos comme un enfant apeuré. Tout en se demandant comment il était possible de ne pas aimer quelqu'un d'aussi adorable, Draco avança vers le Sauveur qui commença à reculer. Et à chaque pas que le brun faisait pour s'éloigner de lui, le sourire de Draco grandissait.

Le Gryffondor savait qu'il ne pourrait pas reculer bien longtemps pourtant il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter. Et arriva ce qu'il redoutait : son dos cogna contre la porte des serres. Voyant Draco continuer son avancée, il se cacha derrière ses cheveux en bataille et, se faisant le plus petit possible, balbutia quelque chose sur le fait que c'était la quatrième fois qu'il se retrouvait coincé entre le Serpentard et une surface plane alors qu'il avait dit qu'il serait sage.

Le blond n'eut qu'un pas à faire pour envahir son espace et franchir la distance de sécurité qu'il tentait de maintenir. Harry tendit instinctivement les bras pour l'éloigner mais ses mains rencontrèrent le torse de sa Némésis sans parvenir à le repousser d'un centimètre. En rien bloqué dans son élan, le Serpentard fit un nouveau pas en avant.

Prit d'une panique qu'il commençait à trouver à son goût, le brun essaya de s'échapper sur sa droite mais Draco plaqua sa main contre la porte, le gardant ainsi prisonnier. Et Harry se maudit en se disant qu'il adorait cela : faire un pas en arrière pour que Draco en fasse un en avant, tenter de s'échapper seulement pour qu'il le retienne, dire ''non'' pour qu'il lui chuchote que son ''non'' sonnait comme un ''oui'', tout faire pour le repousser et qu'il résiste jusqu'à le faire flancher. Mais il continuait de se voiler la face en se répétant qu'il voulait vraiment s'éloigner de lui, fuir cette démence. C'était une réaction presque naturelle, un instinct pour préserver son cœur intact.

Saisit d'une tension entre attraction et répulsion, Harry sentit son corps se révolter à sa proximité avec celui du blond et tout son être commença à avoir des envies de vendetta. Mais l'instant d'après sa morale et sa conscience s'allièrent afin d'étouffer l'émeute qui s'agitait en lui. Les contradictions de ses sentiments et le soulèvement qu'il tentait de maîtriser le firent quitter la réalité l'espace de quelques secondes.

Remarquant le trouble dans lequel Harry était encore une fois tombé, Draco glissa un doigt sous son menton et le releva doucement. Mais le brun tourna brusquement la tête sur le côté, refusant de commettre l'erreur de croiser son regard.

Ne voulant abandonner pour rien au monde, le Serpentard rapprocha alors son visage de celui de sa Némésis qui sembla ne plus pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement. La chaleur qui irradiait du corps du blond enraya la respiration d'Harry. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent doucement, le brun ferma les yeux dans la délicieuse attente d'un nouveau contact et Draco le contenta dans un souffle mais il en resta à l'effleurement. Après une énième caresse volatile, le Sauveur réussi à remettre son cerveau sur les rails pour tenter de se raisonner.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il contre ses lèvres, en espérant que la réponse le rassurerait.

_ Rien du tout … répondit innocemment le blond sans se décoller de la bouche du Gryffondor.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? reprit Harry.

Draco déposa ses mains sur les hanches de son vis-à-vis et colla lentement son torse à celui du brun. Ce dernier le laissa faire et agrippa même les épaules de son ennemi, l'entraînant encore plus près de lui. Leurs bouches restaient toujours immobiles, l'une contre l'autre, sans plus de contact.

_ Je dirais que nous avons une conversation rapprochée, sourit le Serpentard.

_ Aaaah … lâcha-t-il comme s'il venait de comprendre, rentrant dans le jeu du blond.

Le Survivant eut un sourire partagé, il était amusé par leur échange et en même temps étonné de trouver que plaisanter avec son ennemi de toujours pouvait s'avérer aussi naturel. Mais le peu de réflexions qu'il avait prirent rapidement fin lorsque Draco glissa ses doigts sous son pull pour atteindre la peau fine de ses hanches. La surprise du contact de la main chaude du Serpentard eut l'effet de la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase et Harry ne réussit pas à contenir un gémissement.

Le blond stoppa subitement tout mouvement, comme crispé par ce son, laissant le Sauveur dans l'embarras le plus cuisant. Il attendit comme un condamné à mort le moment où Malfoy allait le repousser et l'humilier, en comptant chacune de ses respirations comme s'il s'agissait de sa dernière. Mais contre toutes ses attentes et tous les scénarios catastrophes qu'il avait imaginés, Draco fondit brusquement sur lui dans une expiration, le poussant contre la porte des serres et glissant une de ses jambes entre les siennes. Puis il replaça sa bouche à quelques millimètres de celle du Gryffondor et lui susurra :

_ Comment veux-tu que je reste sage après un son pareil ?

Le brun n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire que les lèvres du Serpentard fondirent sur les siennes et anéantir toute possibilité de connexion entre ses neurones. Malgré le fait qu'il soit resté figé, le Gryffondor sentit l'équivalent de mille frissons le parcourir et finir leur course en grimpant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Le baiser gagna en intensité, les mains de Draco parcoururent précipitamment son torse, lui procurant des sensations de plus en plus violentes. Alors qu'il sentait son sang pulser contre ses tempes et que la langue de Malfoy invitait la sienne pour un tour de piste, le Sauveur ne put plus contrôler ses gestes qu'il avait réussi à réfréner jusque-là. Il répondit au baiser en tentant de tenir le rythme que le blond lui imposait. Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à la nuque du Serpentard avant d'aller s'emmêler à ses cheveux trop coiffés à leur goût. Dans le tumulte du feu qui prenait place en lui, il tenta de se rapprocher encore plus du blond pour ressentir les battements de cœur de ce dernier qui le rassuraient. Il chercha le contact avec ce corps, dépassant le sien d'une vingtaine de centimètres, qui lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité.

Harry entendit vaguement un bruit lointain dans le brouillard qui l'entourait mais il n'y fit pas attention, ne se doutant pas qu'il allait le maudire dans une seconde. Car cette seconde écoulée, Draco se détacha lentement de lui, le faisant ouvrir doucement les yeux.

Son cerveau n'arrivait à se focaliser que sur ses lèvres qui brûlaient encore bien que celles du blond les aient quittées, et ce qu'il vit ne l'aida pas à remettre les pieds sur terre. A quelques centimètres de lui, le visage du Serpentard était perturbé par une expression étrange. Il avait les traits tirés et les sourcils froncés comme s'il était énervé. Mais il y avait une lueur dans son regard qui n'était pas réellement de l'irritation. Le Survivant ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver ressemblance avec un assoiffé à qui l'on n'aurait donné qu'une seule goutte d'eau.

Le cruel son qui avait éloigné Draco de lui se fit de nouveau entendre, plus insistant cette fois et le Gryffondor se rendit compte que c'était un raclement de gorge. Après un regard, les deux garçons – l'un réajustant ses vêtements, l'autre replaçant ses lunettes – se tournèrent alors vers le responsable de ce dérangement et tombèrent nez-à-nez avec une professeure Chourave mi-figue mi-raisin.

_ Monsieur Potter, articula-t-elle durement. J'espère que c'est pour votre devoir de demain sur les dangers des Snargaloufs que vous … bloquez l'accès aux serres avec Monsieur Malfoy !

Cela eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour le Sauveur qui se mit à bégayer :

_ Euh … Je … En fait … Nous … Enfin… Je veux dire que … Que M-Malfoy et moi … nous … nous ne … Ne …

Au bout de quelques secondes, voyant que Harry brassait l'air en cherchant quelque chose d'intelligent à dire alors qu'il ne connaissait visiblement pas l'existence de cette plante et encore moins celle de ce devoir, Draco se plaça devant lui et répondit :

_ Exactement ! Potter me disait que les Snargaloufs ressemblaient à des souches d'arbre mortes lorsqu'elles sont en état passif mais je suis certain qu'elles ressemblent à des fougères moldues. Et nous vous cherchions donc pour savoir qui de nous deux a raison.

La vieille dame lança un regard étonné à Harry qui lança un regard perplexe à Draco alors que ce dernier fixait la botaniste en tentant de retenir son sourire.

_ Eh bien, je vois que Monsieur Potter a travaillé pour une fois ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Les Snargaloufs ressemblent bien à des souches d'arbres mortes et non à des fougères !

Alors que le professeur de Botanique et le Serpentard échangeaient encore quelques mots sur les propriétés de cette plante, Harry commença à se rendre compte de ce que venait de faire Draco pour lui.

_Mardi 22 Novembre, 12h 55 :_

Le professeur Chourave venait de passer la porte des serres, Draco venait de se tourner vers lui et Harry venait de retrouver son cerveau. Il se dit alors que peut-être des remerciements seraient les bienvenus puisque le Serpentard lui avait sauvé la mise avec la botaniste. Mais malgré ses efforts, il en fut incapable. Les mots refusaient de se former, alors son souffle se brisait juste après avoir atteint ses cordes vocales.

_ Pour tout à l'heure, commença le blond, je ne-

_ Laisse tomber ! le coupa soudainement Harry qui venait de recouvrer sa voix.

Il s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir lâché cela en voyant un éclair, qu'il ne sut déchiffrer, traverser les yeux du Serpentard. Puis il regarda, fasciné, le visage de ce dernier se fermer progressivement. Quel idiot il faisait ! Il savait très bien ce que Malfoy avait réellement l'intention de faire avec lui derrière ses manières hésitantes. Et il avait failli se faire avoir une seconde fois. Il était aussi stupide qu'un animal qui tombait une deuxième fois dans le même piège.

_ Je … Je dois y aller, fit-il précipitamment avant de se retourner.

Il commença à s'enfuir d'un pas rapide en espérant que le blond ne le suivrait pas. Et il avait raison, Draco était bien trop occupé à rester cloué sur place par son comportement pour penser à le rattraper. Mais il ne put s'en réjouir que quelques malheureuses secondes car le Serpentard se décida finalement à réagir.

_ Harry ! cria-t-il de l'autre bout du couloir, passablement énervé.

Le Sauveur se figea instantanément et écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. C'était la première fois. C'était la première fois que le blond l'appelait par son prénom… et il détestait ça. Il détestait cette voix. Il détestait son ton énervé et la pointe de désespoir qu'il y avait descellé. Il détestait la façon avec laquelle son prénom avait coulé de sa bouche pour venir s'échouer entre les murs. Il détestait sentir son corps ne plus lui appartenir à cause d'une simple voix. Il détestait être aussi faible et ne pouvoir rien y faire.

De la même manière qu'un serpent charmé par le son d'une flûte, Harry se retourna à contre cœur et sentit avec horreur ses yeux se poser sur le blond. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, il eut alors le bon réflexe de paraître énervé pour cacher son trouble.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? siffla-t-il.

_ Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure … dit-il presque gentiment. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

Effrayé ? Il était effrayé ? C'était donc ça ? Avait-il vraiment atteint un tel niveau de ridicule ? Avait-il vraiment touché le fond ? Question stupide, évidemment qu'il avait touché le fond.

Mais pourquoi ne parvenait-il plus à s'éloigner de lui ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à se battre contre ses sentiments ? Il avait toujours voulu les bannir, alors pourquoi maintenant voulait-il que Malfoy les partage ? Pourquoi crevait-il d'envie de le voir l'aimer ?

Dès qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, Draco écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'attitude irrité du Gryffondor changer du tout au tout en une seconde. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et tout son corps se relâcha, comme épuisé. Ses traits se décrispèrent, son regard se remplit d'une tristesse inexpliquée et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il vit clairement une expression de détresse prendre place sur son visage et il lui parut soudain totalement désarmé.

_ Quoi ? fit Harry d'une voix étranglée par un sanglot.

Le Survivant put voir le Serpentard faire un pas vers lui avant que sa vue ne se trouble. Complètement abasourdi, Draco regarda des larmes amères se propager peu à peu dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Et face à ces larmes que le brun refusait de laisser couler, il ne put plus contenir l'élan de tendresse qu'il tentait de retenir. Il ne pouvait pas le voir dans cet état et rester immobile, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il courut presque vers le brun.

Ce dernier s'affola alors :

_ Ne fais pas un pas de plus ! s'exclama le Gryffondor sur un ton mal assuré.

Mais après quelques secondes, voyant que Malfoy ne l'écoutait pas et continuait son avancée, il ferma durement les yeux et ajouta un pathétique « S'il te plait… » qui sonna à ses oreilles comme une honteuse trahison de ses sentiments.

Le Serpentard s'arrêta instantanément, n'ayant d'autre choix que de lui obéir. Il le regarda alors se battre contre ses sanglots et il retint de justesse un grognement. C'était une torture de rester impuissant face à cette vision. Il aurait vidé toute l'eau de la Terre pour ne plus jamais le voir comme ça et pourtant il ne pouvait pas sécher ses larmes et le rassurer. Tout son corps lui criait son envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais Harry ne voulait pas qu'il l'approche, alors il ne l'approcherait pas.

_ Mais … dis-moi au moins ce que j'ai dit pour que tu-

_ Arrête ! le coupa de nouveau le brun. Arrête … Ne me parle plus…

Harry releva la tête et trouva le courage de plonger ses yeux dans ceux du blond. C'en était trop, tout cela ne rimait à rien. Il fallait qu'il arrête de faire dans la demi-mesure. Il fallait qu'il coupe les ponts définitivement sans regarder en arrière. Il devait passer à autre chose, même s'il devait en souffrir. Les regrets valent mieux que la honte et la déception, non ?

Il afficha alors un sourire ironique presque tremblant et ajouta dans un murmure :

_ Ne m'approche plus…

Il eut à peine le temps de voir Draco se figer, comme foudroyé, puisqu'une seconde plus tard la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit et lui permit de se détourner de lui.

Malfoy sauta sur l'occasion pour rattraper le Sauveur mais c'était sans compter sur la foule d'élèves qui déboula dans les couloirs et qui permit au brun de s'enfuir. Tout en essayant en vain de rattraper le Gryffondor, le blond le regarda passer une main rageuse sur ses yeux et se fondre dans la masse.

_Mardi 22 Novembre, 13h 00 :_

Ne plus l'approcher ? Et puis quoi encore ? Comment pouvait-il demander de lui une telle chose ?

Il sous-entendait lui en vouloir pour l'avoir laissé comme une chaussette sale après leurs ébats, d'accord. Ils s'embrassaient contre le mur, d'accord. Il lui sauvait la mise avec Chourave, d'accord. Mais qu'il se mette à pleurer sans crier gare et lui ordonne de ne plus l'approcher ? Non, pas d'accord ! Que quelqu'un lui dise où il avait fait une erreur parce qu'il n'y comprenait plus rien !

Il avait pourtant bien avancé, les choses commençaient à s'améliorer. Comment s'était-il débrouiller pour que cela se termine ainsi ? Comment allait-il faire maintenant ? Harry ne voulait vraiment plus de lui.

_ Dray ! fit Blaise en rejoignant son meilleur ami figé au milieu du couloir. Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens de voir ! … Nan ? Tu ne veux même pas essayer de deviner ? Pas grave... A l'instant, je viens de croiser Saint Potty complètement chamboulé et les yeux rouges ! Il venait clairement de pleurer ! C'est la première fois que je le voyais comme ça !

_ Blaise… prévint le blond d'une voix sourde.

_ Attends, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir Survivor dans cet état ! C'est mémora-

_ Ça te dirait pas de te taire trente secondes ?

_ … E-Est-ce que c'est toi qui- …

_ Ta gueule ! gronda-t-il.

_ Oh … c'est donc toi…

°0oOo0°

_Mercredi 23 Novembre, 14h 54 :_

_ Hé Harry, souffla Seamus au Sauveur en essayant de ne pas se faire voir par le minuscule professeur de Sortilèges.

Le brun sortit de sa sombre rêverie et se tourna vers son ami en marmonnant un éloquent ''Hm ?''.

_ Comment tu fais pour Vendredi sans Ginny ? demanda-t-il.

_ J'ai entendu dire que Cho n'attendait que ton invitation et refusait toutes les autres, ajouta Dean qui se trouvait à côté de Seamus.

_ Hein ? répondit le Survivant qui ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'ils racontaient.

_ Et les sœurs Patil ! fit Seamus que le sujet semblait passionner. Elles sont sures que tu vas en inviter une des deux comme en quatrième année !

_ Il paraît que même certaines de Serpentard hésitent à venir te voir !

_ Vous oubliez les Poufsouffles qui ont créé un fan-club ! intervint Ron qui se trouvait assit de l'autre côté d'Harry. Je crois qu'elles ont même un slogan comme ''On n'ira pas sans Harry au bras'' !

_ Les Serdaigles aussi sont sur le coup ! Elles c'est plutôt un truc du genre ''Sans Sauveur, pas d'after'' !

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que ses amis continuaient de déblatérer sur un sujet qui lui était totalement inconnu. Excédé, il finit par lâcher un énorme – autant que puisse l'être un chuchotement – ''Mais de quoi vous parlez ?!'' qui eut le mérite de les faire taire. Ses amis le fixèrent alors comme s'il venait de déclarer son amour éternel pour MacGonagall, ce qui le rendit encore plus perplexe.

_ T'es pas sérieux Harry ? souffla Ron.

_ Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il y a Vendredi ?! s'exclama Seamus.

Le brun hocha négativement la tête et vit les trois Gryffondors s'échanger un regard incrédule avant de répondre d'une seule voix '' Le Bal des septièmes années !''. Harry se figea et blêmit soudainement. Bal voulait dire cavalière, cavalière voulait dire invitation, invitation voulait dire filles, qui voulait dire mal de tête assuré. Et c'était sans compter un certain Serpentard dans cette équation de malheur.

_ Oh nan … Pas ça … souffla-t-il, les yeux dans le vague.

A suivre.

Les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires mais quand même chaudement appréciées


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Évidemment, ils ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les torturer un peu.

**Note** : Cette fic ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue.

**Message de l'auteur** : Voila la suite comme promis ^^. Merci pour vos review et encore une fois, s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes, c'est qu'elles sont revenues s'installer quand j'avais le dos tourné !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5

_« La confiance vient avec les années. Regarde notre passé, à quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? »_

_Mercredi 23 Novembre, 16h 12 :_

Les Gryffondors venaient de sortir de leur cours de Sortilèges et, le professeur Trelawney étant absente, ils échappaient à deux heures en commun avec les Serpentards. Le trio d'or se dirigeait donc vers la bibliothèque, Hermione en tête, Ron trainant les pieds et Harry de nouveau coupé de la réalité.

En arrivant à destination, ils virent que certains Serpentards avaient eu la même idée qu'eux et les deux groupes se turent immédiatement pour mieux se regarder en chien de faïence comme deux armées qui se font face.

Lorsqu'il distingua une tête blonde dans le camp des serpents, le Sauveur sortit de la zone de sécurité qu'il s'était imposé et se retrouva à découvert. Draco en profita et lança l'offensive avec un regard plein d'espoir. Recevant l'attaque comme un coup d'envoi, Harry riposta en essayant de barricader les fenêtres grandes ouvertes sur son âme qu'étaient ses yeux. L'adversaire résista un instant mais, sentant la rupture proche, il lui asséna un regard où se mélangeait tristesse et incompréhension. Pris de court par l'émotion qui flamba dans le regard de son ennemi, le brun laissa tomber ses défenses et succomba à l'envie de prolonger leur échange.

Après de longues secondes, Harry se replia brusquement en baissant les yeux, prenant conscience de l'intensité de leur échange et se répétant que cela était une grave faute stratégique. Il battit en retraite en se cachant discrètement de sa Némésis derrière son meilleur ami.

Un énervement extrême s'abattit alors sur le visage de Malfoy qui se tourna ensuite vers Blaise et lâcha subitement dans le lourd silence de la bibliothèque :

_ Je vais courir.

Il se leva et sortit d'un pas rapide.

_Mercredi 23 Novembre, 16h 21 :_

Les rouge et or avaient finalement décidé de quitter le territoire infecté de Serpents qu'était la bibliothèque et avaient regagné leur Salle Commune.

_ Hé, venez voir ! cria soudain Ron posté à une fenêtre.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _encore_ ? siffla Hermione qui sentait qu'elle était la seule à vraiment vouloir travailler.

_ Arrête de faire la tête et regarde ! Il neige !

La plupart des élèves se précipitèrent aux fenêtres pour regarder les flocons voler en s'émerveillant comme des enfants. Avec de grands sourires idiots, ils faisaient tous des commentaires plus ou moins intelligents sur ce phénomène météorologique. Distrait par l'enthousiasme collectif, Harry ne tiqua que plusieurs secondes plus tard. Il jeta alors un regard légèrement paniqué vers la fenêtre avant de partir en courant, n'entendant même pas ses amis l'appeler.

_Mercredi 23 Novembre, 16h 24 :_

Il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et enchaîna les longs couloirs à la même allure. Quand il arriva enfin à distinguer les portes qui mènent au parc, il chercha Malfoy du regard et le vit à sa gauche sur le point de sortir pour prendre sa forme d'animagus. Alors il s'arracha presque les poumons en criant :

_ Attends !

D'abord le corps à quelques mètres du brun se crispe. Puis une hésitation se fait sentir, mais il finit par se retourner lentement et une grimace de douleur apparait.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? gronda le blond.

Ça ne lui suffisait plus de le torturer en permanence ? Il venait même le voir pendant les quelques instants où il réussissait à décompresser un peu ? Il lui avait dit de ne plus l'approcher alors pourquoi venait-il le voir ? Ne comprenait-il pas l'effet que cela avait sur lui ?

Il vit le Gryffondor tressaillir au ton cassant de sa voix. Puis en le détaillant, il remarqua qu'il était essoufflé. Il aurait couru pour le rejoindre ? Venait-il vraiment de courir pour lui ? A cette pensée, le blond détourna farouchement les yeux. Il le trouvait vraiment trop adorable et se retenir devenait une épreuve de plus en plus dure à surmonter. Mais il se força à en faire abstraction encore une fois et se contenta d'essayer vaillamment de le fusiller du regard.

Le brun osa un regard vers le Serpentard et le regretta amèrement la seconde d'après. Le blond le fixait tellement intensément qu'il se sentit soudain comme un écureuil effrayé devant les phares aveuglants d'une voiture.

_ Ne… Ne va pas courir… marmonna Harry pantelant, en l'évitant du regard.

Il y eut un court silence après cette déclaration, le temps que Draco reprenne contenance.

_ Quoi ?! aboya le blond avec rage.

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux en baissant la tête sur le côté. Il n'avait pas réfléchi avant d'agir, encore une fois. Quelle réaction stupide que de venir le voir simplement parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui ! Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait pas le laisser aller courir avec un temps pareil.

Le Sauveur releva les yeux vers le blond et remarqua qu'il avait commencé à avancer vers lui. Et il se rendit compte que le voir se rapprocher de lui de cette façon lui tordait le ventre. Il l'impressionnait de plus en plus à chaque mètre qu'il franchissait. Plus il était proche de lui, plus une peur insensée s'emparait de lui. Il lui faisait peur. Parce qu'il a les pleins pouvoirs sur lui. Son cœur battait si fort que cela lui faisait mal pourtant il ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde.

Alors qu'il avançait vers le Gryffondor, Draco n'arrivait plus à arrêter le tourbillonnement de ses pensées. Pourquoi lui disait-il de ne pas aller courir ? De quel droit se permettait-il de lui dire cela ?

Pourquoi venait-il à lui après lui avoir dit de ne plus l'approcher ? Voulait-il le lui rappeler ? Pourtant il pouvait lui assurer que le message avait été très clair. Et qu'il n'irait jamais contre sa volonté. Il exhausserait le moindre de ses vœux et se plierait au moindre de ses caprices.

Alors pourquoi était-il là à afficher un air aussi fragile ? Si ce n'était pas pour ça alors pourquoi ?

Il s'arrêta à un bon mètre du brun et le fixa un long moment dans le seul but de le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? lâcha-t-il durement.

Harry se fit le plus petit possible dans l'espoir de disparaître suite à cette question qu'il redoutait. Le blond était-il complètement stupide ou s'entraînait-il pour le devenir ?

_ Parce qu'il neige et qu'il doit faire dans les deux degrés… répondit-il d'une voix qu'il espéra blanche.

Draco écarquilla les yeux face à cette réponse. C'était impossible. Il ne venait pas vraiment de lui dire cela. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir dit ça. C'était juste impossible… Parce qu'Harry Potter ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter de sa santé, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors qu'il cherchait toujours une explication rationnelle pour les propos du brun, ce dernier marmonna un faible ''Oublie'' et s'éloigna de lui dans l'intention de partir. Cela eut le mérite de déclencher une réaction chez le Serpentard qui réfléchit rapidement avant de s'exclamer :

_ Et j'ai quoi en échange ?

Le Gryffondor trébucha presque à ces paroles. Il se retourna précipitamment, la surprise clairement inscrite sur ses traits, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus quand il vit le sourire éclatant de son vis-à-vis.

_ Si je ne vais pas courir, tu me donnes quoi en échange ? répéta-t-il avec défi.

C'était l'occasion idéale pour récupérer ce qu'il avait réussi à construire, pour essayer de faire en sorte que le Sauveur s'intéresse à lui. Il n'osait pas formuler le souhait de le faire tomber amoureux, une simple attirance lui suffirait. Tout ce que le brun acceptera de lui donner lui suffirait.

Draco croisa les bras sur son torse lui faisant comprendre qu'il attendait sa réponse et il regarda le Survivant, complètement éberlué par sa question, tenter de retrouver l'usage de la parole suite à son sous-entendu. Pour le brun tout était clair, ce que le Serpentard attendait de lui était clair. Et il refusait de donner à ce manipulateur ce qu'il voulait en échange. Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry eut un rire sans joie et lâcha :

_ Nan, je t'arrête tout de suite. Je ne te donnerai jamais ce que tu veux parce que tu ne pourras jamais me donner ce dont j'ai besoin…

Un moment de flottement prit place après ces mots. Tout était dit. Et Draco avait du mal à rester impassible. C'était presque devenu une habitude pour lui de souffrir en silence mais à cet instant cela lui semblait impossible.

Ce dont il avait besoin ? Mais de quoi avait-il besoin qu'il ne puisse lui offrir ? Une paire de seins ? Un vagin ? Des ovules ? Qu'est-ce qui lui manquait ?

Qu'était-il sensé comprendre ? Qu'il n'était pas gay et qu'il ne le serait jamais ? Ou tout simplement qu'il ne l'aimera jamais ? Qu'il ne voudra jamais être proche de lui ?

Le Serpentard commença à reculer dans le seul but de s'éloigner de la source de sa douleur. Au même rythme que sa souffrance augmentait, ses pas s'accélérèrent peu à peu. Puis, ne supportant plus la vue du brun, il se retourna et se mit à courir sous la neige. Sans discontinu dans sa course, il prit sa forme animagus et disparu entre les flocons, dans le paysage immaculé.

_Mercredi 23 Novembre, 16h37 :_

Harry retourna à la Salle Commune, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre à part cela. Il tentait toujours de réfréner ses questions toutes plus vaines les unes que les autres lorsqu'il entra dans l'antre des Lions.

_ Bah t'es allé où, mec ? demanda Ron en le voyant revenir.

Le Survivant lui lança un regard mais ne répondit pas, il passa à côté de la table de ses amis qui jouaient à un jeu de société sorcier et alla s'assoir à la table où travaillait Hermione. Enfin travailler était un bien petit mot… on aurait plutôt dit qu'elle essayait de faire de la télépathie avec son livre tellement elle avait l'air concentré. Il resta immobile, comme bloqué dans sa position, à fixer le bois de la table d'un air penaud et abattu. Son meilleur ami se vautra alors à côté de lui en expirant longuement par le nez.

_ Il serait temps que tu me dises ce qui ne tourne pas rond entre toi et la fouine …

Le Sauveur releva des yeux écarquillés par la surprise vers le roux. Ce dernier afficha un petit sourire qui lui rappela vaguement celui d'Hermione.

_ Allez … encouragea Ron. Dis-moi ce qu'il a encore trouvé pour te faire la misère.

Harry lâcha un petit ricanement amer qui inquiéta son meilleur ami.

_ C'est ça le problème … Je crois que cette fois il ne fait pas exprès de me faire … ça. Et c'est la première fois que ça me fait aussi mal, finit-il en soupirant.

_ Comment ça ?

Il ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée de tout révéler à son meilleur ami qui n'appréciait pas vraiment Malfoy – et c'était peu de le dire – mais ce n'était pas non plus une bonne idée de le lui cacher. Pourtant il se voyait mal lui annoncer '' Hey, la fouine me fait du rentre dedans et ça me déplaît pas autant que ce que je pensais et c'est un peu pour ça que j'ai brisé le cœur de ta sœur !''… Non, ce n'était franchement pas la meilleure chose à faire bien que son meilleur ami sache déjà qu'il était gay. Le brun lança un rapide regard à Hermione, cherchant une quelconque aide, mais elle se contenta d'un signe de tête qu'il ne sut interpréter. Il se retourna vers Ron et souffla d'une petite voix avec un sourire pas convaincant du tout :

_ C'est compliqué !

Mais le roux, qui avait suivi leur échange muet, ne fut pas dupe. Il fronça les sourcils et lâcha :

_ Assez compliqué pour que je sois mis à l'écart, c'est ça ?

Harry passa une main lasse sur son visage alors qu'Hermione se rangeait du côté de son petit-ami, lui assurant qu'il ne ferait pas de syncope et lui disant de lui raconter. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.

_ Ok, ok ! céda-t-il finalement. Mais pas ici, allons dans le dortoir.

Le trio d'or monta alors jusqu'au dortoir des garçons, Harry s'assit sur son lit et le couple sur celui de Ron puis ils lancèrent un sort de silence.

_Mercredi 23 Novembre, 17h 28 :_

Principalement grâce à Hermione, cela ne se passa pas aussi mal que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Bien sûr Ron n'appréciait pas du tout l'idée de son meilleur ami et la fouine ensemble mais il l'acceptait. Il avait même juré de lui faire mordre la poussière s'il voyait encore la moindre petite fissure apparaître sur le cœur de son meilleur ami.

Harry trouva que la partie ''révélation choc des sentiments'' était la plus sympathique quand ils l'interrogèrent sur ce qui c'était passé la veille et au cours de la journée. Ce n'était qu'un concentré de mauvais souvenirs qu'il voulait faire disparaitre maintenant qu'il avait repoussé Malfoy. Mais il dut leur raconter tout cela lorsqu'ils usèrent du chantage affectif.

Le Survivant se sentit soulagé d'un poids qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de porter quand il finit son récit. Ses amis lui firent retrouver son sourire par leurs commentaires pas toujours très fins et il se permit même quelques rires à l'imitation du poisson hors de l'eau que fit Ron quand il mentionna son échange de salive approfondi avec le Serpentard. Il avait presque oublié le soutient que ses amis pouvaient lui apporter.

Un silence s'installa après que le brun eut fini de raconter ce qui c'était passé une heure auparavant, lorsqu'il était parti de la Salle Commune en courant.

_ Je ne crois pas que Malfoy veuille juste te mettre dans son lit, affirma finalement le roux.

_ Ah ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit !

_ Hin hin … Et vous pouvez me rappeler de qui on parle ? fit sarcastiquement le Sauveur.

_ Justement ! Si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait, il n'aurait pas fait autant de simagrées et – désolée de te le dire comme ça mais – ça fait longtemps qu'il t'aurait déjà eu.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lancer un regard mortifié à la brune que Ron enchainait déjà :

_ Tu sais, même moi je suis forcé d'admettre qu'il a changé depuis la guerre. C'est plus le Malfoy d'avant. Je comprends que ce soit difficile de lui faire confiance après tout ce qu'il t'a fa-…

_ C'est bon ! fit brusquement le Survivant. Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Parlons d'autre chose.

_Mercredi 23 Novembre, 19h 41 :_

Dès qu'il passa les portes de la Grande Salle, Harry eut la faiblesse de laisser ses yeux se jeter sur le prince des Serpentards. En rencontrant son regard, ce dernier détourna violemment les yeux et baissa la tête.

Pourquoi s'amusait-il à attiser son espoir et en même temps sa tristesse par un tel regard ? Pourquoi le brun lui affligeait-il un tel supplice après lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de lui ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas tranquille ? Pourquoi ne l'ignorait-il pas ?

Au bout de quelques secondes, il ferma douloureusement les yeux et, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se prit la tête dans les mains. Mais comment s'était-il débrouillé pour en arriver là ? Il aurait mieux fait de rester loin du Sauveur. Tout ce qu'il y avait gagné c'était le goût de ses lèvres dont il ne pourra plus se passer. C'était le touché de sa peau qu'il ne pourra jamais remplacer par un autre. C'était une addiction encore plus forte au brun.

_ T'attends quoi pour te bouger les fesses au juste ? lui demanda alors Blaise.

Draco releva un regard éberlué vers son meilleur ami qui enchaîna d'un air blasé :

_ Me regarde pas comme ça. Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité.

_ Je suis censé comprendre quoi par là ? fit le blond, de plus en plus perplexe face aux propos de Zabini.

_ Concrètement, t'as fait quoi pour l'avoir ton Gryffondor ? Rien ! A part jouer au bipolaire, t'as jamais rien fait.

_ Pas la peine de me faire la leçon… C'est trop tard. Il ne veut pas de moi.

Le Serpentard laissa son regard glisser jusqu'au Survivant pour accompagner ces mots. Mais il revint rapidement à Blaise quand ce dernier poussa un énorme soupire exaspéré.

_ Je vais mettre ça sur le dos de ta stupidité et faire comme si t'avais rien dit ... T'es tellement fixé sur la peur qu'il te repousse que tu ne vois même plus l'évidence : il est clairement fou de toi !

_ Hé … Attends… maintenant que tu le dis … T'as raison ! fit-il avec enthousiasme en voyant un grand sourire apparaitre sur le visage de son meilleur ami. C'est vrai ! … Aussi vrai que le fait que j'ai fait un rêve érotique sur Rusard la semaine dernière.

Il lança un regard glacial à Blaise qui poussa un nouveau soupire.

_ C'est bon ? Ta ''minute connerie'' est passée ? fit sarcastiquement Draco.

Zabini se résigna à lui faire voir les choses sous cet angle-là et tenta une nouvelle approche qui saurait lui enlever les œillères qui lui encombraient la vue :

_ Très bien. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de regarder ce qui entoure ton cher Potty, voyant que son ami le regardait sceptiquement, il ajouta d'un ton brusque : Allez !

Bon gré mal gré, le blond s'exécuta et essaya de fixer l'environnement du brun plutôt que le brun lui-même. Il constata alors, horrifié, que pratiquement toutes les filles de Poudlard le déshabillaient du regard. Les regards des premières années étaient chastes, ceux des sixièmes et septièmes ne laissaient aucune place au doute. Les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles s'extasiaient sans discrétion, les Serdaigles tentaient de garder leur fierté en vantant ses qualités intellectuelles et les Serpentards, pour cacher leur engouement, prétextaient qu'un Sauveur à leur tableau de chasse représentait une gloire éternelle. Draco parvint même à discerner quelques garçons scruter un peu trop attentivement le Golden Boy.

_ T'as compris ? Bien. Maintenant regarde-le lui…

Le blond obéit immédiatement et resta bloqué sur cette vision. Le Gryffondor ne se rendait absolument pas compte de tous les regards énamourés posés sur lui. Il était dans sa bulle et arborait un air triste et innocent à la fois qui le rendait adorable.

_ … Et dis-moi ce qu'il regarde.

Au même moment où son ami prononçait ces mots, Draco vit les yeux verts rêveurs dériver d'un point imaginaire sur la table pour arriver jusqu'à lui, comme s'il s'était senti observé. Leur échange dura à peine quelques secondes, avant qu'Harry ne se détourne et fixe son assiette vide, les sourcils froncés et le rouge aux joues. Puis son regard revint se posé sur lui pour vérifier s'il ne le regardait plus, mais il rencontra directement ses orbes orageuses.

_ Il me regarde moi … souffla le prince des Serpentards, comme s'il n'y croyait pas, sans rompre son contact visuel.

_ Et tu en déduis quoi ? l'encouragea Blaise.

Qu'Harry ne le détestait pas ? Qu'il voulait bien de lui ? Qu'il avait une chance ? Qu'il avait le droit d'espérer ?

_ Arrête, fit le blond en se tournant vers lui mais parlant plus à la voix dans sa tête qu'à son ami. Ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il est intéressé.

Le mulâtre pesta contre le caractère borné de son ami qui s'apparentait trop souvent à de l'aveuglement – ou de la mauvaise foi – mais n'abandonna pas pour autant. Il n'avait pas encore abattu toutes ses cartes.

_ Quand bien même, hein ? Tu comptes ne rien faire ? Rester planté là à te lamenter alors que quelqu'un d'autre te le prend sous le nez ?

_ …

_ Dans le lot de ceux qui bavent devant lui, tu peux être sûr qu'il y en a au moins quarante qui veulent sérieusement tenter quelque chose !

_ …

_ Et je peux t'assurer que le bal de vendredi ne va pas être de tout repos !

_ Hein ? Quel bal ?

_ Par Merlin, Dray ! Ne me dis pas que t'as oublié le bal des septièmes années ?!

_ Euh … Si…?

_ Irrécupérable … marmonna le mulâtre.

_ Et puis de toute manière je suis supposé faire quoi ? s'énerva finalement le blond. Tu me proposes quoi ? Je reviens la bouche en cœur et le miracle se produit tout seul ?!

_ Alors tu abandonnes ? demanda simplement son ami d'une voix froide.

Cette question eut le mérite de cloué le bec au blond qui se renfrogna. Ce n'était pas dans ses principes d'abandonner, et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait du brun. Blaise avait raison mais cela ne changeait pas grand-chose aux faits. Potter l'avait rejeté.

_ Il n'empêche qu'après ce qu'il m'a dit, je ne peux décemment pas-

_ Rho mais arrête avec ça ! s'exclama soudain son meilleur ami, le faisant sursauter. Tu l'aimes, nan ? Alors t'attends quoi pour te battre pour lui ?

_A suivre._

Les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires mais chaudement appréciées (et recommandées si vous voulez motiver l'auteur!) :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Évidemment, ils ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les torturer un peu.

**Note** : Cette fic ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue.

**Message de l'auteur** : Voila la suite comme promis ^^. Merci pour vos review et encore une fois, s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes ... bref vous connaissez le refrain. J'ai aussi le grand déplaisir de vous annoncer que les chapitres suivant ne seront sûrement pas publiés aussi régulièrement qu'avant puisque jusqu'à présent je n'ai fait que publier ce que j'avais déjà écris il y un moment ...

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6

_« Je te laisserai partir le jour où je pourrai passer une minute entière sans penser à toi. »_

_Mercredi 23 Novembre, 19h 51:_

Poussé par Blaise, Draco se retrouva à trottiner pour rattraper le Survivant en sortant de la Grande Salle. Ce dernier se trouvait déjà dans les escaliers et paraissait décidé à foncer jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors sans un regard en arrière. Mais le blond était coriace, il ne le laisserait pas lui échapper si facilement.

Le Serpentard grimpa les marches trois par trois en esquivant les personnes sur son chemin et parvint à la hauteur de Harry au milieu de l'escalier qui menait au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il attrapa doucement le pull de sa Némésis au niveau du coude qui fut alors obligé de s'arrêter mais qui refusa de se tourner vers lui. Déterminé, il s'approcha et se plaça une marche en dessous de lui, se postant à quelques centimètres de son dos. Il avança la main jusqu'à celle crispée du brun et glissa ses doigts entre les siens afin d'y déposer un morceau de papier. Il sentit le Gryffondor serrer le papier mais il ne dégagea pas immédiatement sa main. Il avança son visage vers le creux du cou du Sauveur et quand son souffle atteint la peau halée, la respiration d'Harry s'accéléra. Il sentit le rouge et or se laisser légèrement aller contre son torse et vit sa tête se tourner vers la sienne, pas assez pour qu'il puisse voir son expression mais suffisamment pour sentir son souffle se mélanger au sien. Il attendit quelques secondes dans cette position puis, à contre cœur, il détacha lentement sa main de celle du Sauveur qui ne semblait pas non plus vouloir le lâcher.

Il se décolla ensuite de lui à regret et redescendit doucement les escaliers à reculons sans quitter son dos du regard, espérant voir son visage. Mais le brun restant résolument tourné, il finit par se retourner et descendre la fin des escaliers dans le bon sens.

_Mercredi 23 Novembre, 19h 54:_

Harry entra dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors d'un pas chancelant et alla rapidement s'affaler sur le sofa où se trouvaient déjà Ron et Hermione, enlacés.

_ Oula … Cette tête veut clairement dire ''il s'est passé quelque chose'' ! s'exclama Ron en se relevant légèrement.

Le brun fixait obstinément le feu qui brûlait devant lui, serrant la main dans laquelle il y avait le morceau de papier. Puis ses yeux perdus se posèrent sur cette fameuse main qu'il desserra très lentement, comme s'il avait peur qu'un monstre n'en surgisse et lui saute au visage. Quand le papier froissé et en mauvais état fut complètement visible, Harry ne trouva pas la force de le déplier lui-même. Il se tourna vers ses amis et souffla à la brune :

_ Lis-le …

Hermione s'en saisit et l'ouvrit doucement mais ses sourcils se froncèrent rapidement.

_ Il n'y a rien à lire, Harry.

Le Sauveur parut recevoir une enclume dans l'estomac à cette nouvelle. Évidemment, il avait oublié que le blond utilisait un sortilège qui empêchait quiconque de lire les messages qui lui étaient destinés.

_ Ce crétin de Serpentard et son stupide sort, grogna-t-il avant de récupérer le papier.

À contre cœur, il posa son regard sur le morceau de parchemin et, retissant, survola du bout des yeux les quelques mots qui venaient d'apparaître. Puis il balança rageusement le papier dans les flammes.

''_N'accepte aucune invitation pour le bal de vendredi. D.M.'' _

_ Tss … Pour qui il se prend ? s'indigna un Harry aux joues en feu.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ? demanda Ron.

_ Il me dit … Nan, il _m'ordonne_ d'aller seul au bal ! cracha-t-il en s'enfonçant dans les coussins du sofa.

Le Sauveur sentait une rage grandir en lui, chacune de ses respirations la faisait grossir comme un ballon. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire une telle chose ! C'était injuste et injustifié !

_ Bin ne le fais pas si tu ne veux pas, répliqua simplement Hermione. Vas-y avec quelqu'un !

A la surprise de ses amis, Harry se prit soudainement la tête dans les mains en poussant un geignement. C'était ça son problème...

_ Je sais ... répondit-il d'une petite voix. Mais je ne veux pas y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre …

Il n'était pas énervé contre le vert et argent, ce dernier n'avait rien fait de réellement reprochable. Il venait juste de faire augmenter les espoirs du brun à un point que celui-ci n'aurait jamais cru possible. Mais ce n'était pas la faute de Draco, c'était celle des sentiments que le Gryffondor avait. Et Harry était énervé contre eux, ces sentiments incontrôlables qui ne cessaient de croître désagréablement à l'intérieur de lui. Il était conscient d'être incapable d'aller au bal avec une fille bien avant que Malfoy ne le lui demande, c'était pour cela qu'il avait refusé toutes les invitations qu'on lui avait faites. Mais maintenant qu'il lui avait demandé, Harry se savait perdu.

_ Pourquoi tu fais cette tête alors ? fit doucement la brunette.

_ Parce que ça veut dire que c'est trop tard, je suis irrécupérable. Je suis vraiment fou d'un connard arrogant.

°0oOo0°

_Vendredi 25 Novembre, 17h 08:_

A peine sortie de son cours d'Arithmancie, Hermione se rua vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondors pour y trouver ses meilleurs amis affalés au fond d'un sofa. Ron semblait sur le point de s'endormir et Harry sur le point d'étriper le coussin qu'il maintenait fermement contre son torse. Elle agrippa le bras du brun et le tira brusquement pour le faire se lever mais celui-ci ne fit que se renfoncer mollement dans le sofa avec un geignement d'incompréhension.

_ Allez, Harry ! fit-elle avec un sourire calculateur. Dépêche-toi !

_ Mais se dépêcher pour quoi ? se plaignit-il.

_ Pour le bal ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui lâchant finalement le bras. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps devant nous.

_ C'est dans trois heures, Hermione !

_ Justement ! Allez, dépêche !

Après plusieurs minutes pendant lesquels il grommela en se faisant agiter comme un pommier, Harry finit par se laisser entraîner par l'enthousiasme de son amie, se disant ''si ça lui fait plaisir !'' et ne se doutant pas des tortures qui l'attendaient. Il se fit alors jeter dans la salle de bain avec pour ordre de prendre une douche et d'utiliser tous les produits de beauté divers et variés qu'elle lui donna.

Il en sortit une demi-heure plus tard et se fit immédiatement harponner par Hermione puis enfermer dans le dortoir des filles de huitième et septième année. Et son cauchemar commença.

_Vendredi 25 Novembre, 19h 02:_

_ Je te remercie de ton aide, Ron. Je peux vraiment compter sur toi, grinça ironiquement le Sauveur quand son meilleur ami entra à son tour dans le dortoir.

Le roux se ratatina sur place sous le regard meurtrier de son ami, il savait que la colère de ce dernier était tout à fait justifiée mais il savait aussi de quoi un groupe de filles était capable de faire à la virilité d'un homme. Alors il avait simplement essayé d'ignorer les appels au secours désespérés du brun qui lui parvenaient depuis le dortoir jusqu'à la Salle Commune.

_ Elles m'ont coiffé, elles … E-Elles m'ont mis des lentilles, Ron. Elles m'ont mis des lentilles ! fit le Survivant, traumatisé.

Son meilleur ami posa alors une main réconfortante sur son épaule tout en lui soufflant un ''Je sais, je sais …'' compatissant.

La sadique brunette tendit alors innocemment un tee-shirt à Harry qui les regarda suspicieusement tour à tour, elle et le tee-shirt. C'était la deuxième fois dans la soirée qu'elle lui tendait un vêtement et la première fois n'avait pas été des plus agréables. En effet la bataille avait été rude pour lui faire enfiler son jeans. Il avait lutté vaillamment mais avait rapidement été surpassé par le nombre d'assaillants.

_ C'est quoi ça ? cracha-t-il.

_ C'est le haut que tu vas porter, répondit Hermione avec un sourire crispé.

Le Sauveur détailla la chose avant d'arborer une grimace outrée.

_ Mais c'est un haut de fille ! s'indigna-t-il.

_ Et alors ? gronda la brune. Tu fais la même taille que moi et tu ressembles à une crevette.

Devant l'inflexibilité de son amie, Harry se tourna vers Ron avec un regard suppliant. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire le moindre mot, le roux se fit éjecter du dortoir par Lavanda et les sœurs Patil et il ne put qu'écouter son meilleur hurler que Merlin lui vienne en aide de l'autre côté de la porte.

_Vendredi 25 Novembre, 20h 09:_

Une grande agitation régnait devant les portes de la Grande Salle, les élèves non autorisés à y entrer tentaient de soudoyer Rusard qui était chargé de garder l'entrée et les septièmes et huitièmes années se frayaient tant bien que mal un chemin dans la masse.

Quand il arriva, Draco vit un groupe d'une dizaine de Gryffondors franchir les portes avec enthousiasme mais il distingua le Sauveur parvenir à échapper au mouvement et ainsi rester à l'extérieur de la Salle, semblant sérieusement considérer l'option retour direct au dortoir. Le blond afficha un sourire carnassier, se disant que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, et avança vers Harry tout en le détaillant.

Ses lunettes avaient disparues, laissant à son visage découvert l'air attendrissant que certaines personnes myopes ont lorsqu'elles regardent au loin. Il avait apparemment fait des efforts puisque ses vieux habits dans lesquels il flottait avaient disparu pour laisser place à un tee-shirt bordeaux à manches longues qui le collait comme une deuxième peau, faisant ressortir la finesse de son torse et la cambrure de son dos. Le blond se maudit intérieurement et se refusa à glisser ne serait-ce qu'un regard vers le jeans que portait le Survivant qui lui semblait aussi moulant que son haut.

Toujours figé à la hauteur des portes derrière lesquelles perçaient les basses de la musique, le brun sursauta quand le Serpentard envahit son champ de vision.

_ T'attends quelqu'un ? fit sarcastiquement Draco.

A sa grande surprise le Sauveur lui lança un regard à la fois énervé et déterminé avant de le planter là en passant les portes de la Grande Salle.

Dès qu'il fut entré, Harry se dépêcha de retrouver les autres lions afin que le serpent renonce à venir le voir.

_Vendredi 25 Novembre, 22h 11:_

La soirée commençait à prendre forme, des petits groupes étaient éparpillés çà et là autour du buffet ou assis à une table et les professeurs riaient pour trois fois rien plus qu'ils ne surveillaient les élèves. La piste de danse n'était jamais vide, des gens la quittaient alors que d'autres y allaient créant une sorte de renouvellement à chaque fin de chanson. Et le fameux ballet des invitations à danser avait pris place, pour le plus grand malheur de certains.

Cela allait faire deux heures que Draco regardait d'un œil noir chaque fille qui allait voir le Sauveur et poussait un soupir de soulagement à chaque fois qu'il refusait.

Cela allait faire deux heures qu'Harry se faisait tourner autour par le prince des Serpentards sans que ce dernier ne l'approche réellement. Et le brun sentait son estomac se tordre de plus en plus à chaque minute qui s'écoulait, il priait pour que les professeurs partent pour enfin pouvoir se noyer dans l'alcool.

Il était resté avec ses amis près du bar depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés mais ces derniers l'avaient rapidement laissé pour aller se défouler sur la piste, revenant de temps à autres pour boire et lui tenir compagnie. Cela faisait donc une bonne heure qu'il déclinait les invitations que lui faisaient les plus courageuses. Il en était à sa douzième quand Hermione revint vers lui.

_ Quel succès ! fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

_ Certes mais elles ne sont pas vraiment mon style, si tu vois ce que je veux dire …

Un Poufsouffle de septième année qui venait de commander quelque chose au bar se tourna alors vers lui avec un sourire aguicheur.

_ Ça ne te dirait pas de venir danser avec moi ?

D'abord étonné, Harry détailla le jeune homme et finit par afficher un sourire joueur.

_ C'est vrai que c'est plus tentant, mais non merci.

_ Comme tu veux, dit le Poufsouffle avant de s'en aller avec son verre.

_Vendredi 25 Novembre, 23h 41:_

Le Sauveur n'eut alors pratiquement plus que des demandes de la part de garçons et il se plut de plus en plus à décliner les offres avec le sourire. Les plus timides avaient droit à une réponse douce, les plus entreprenants à un sourire amusé, les envahissants à un refus dans les règles de la froideur, et s'ils réussissaient à le faire rire à des sous-entendus prometteurs.

Alors qu'Hermione sirotait un énième verre avec lui, se divertissant des invitations qu'il recevait, elle put voir un Serdaigle de huitième année approcher son ami avec un air décidé et un grand sourire.

_ Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de danser avec moi alors abrégeons cette attente.

Elle observa alors la réaction du brun et ce dernier répondit avec un sourire charmeur :

__ _J'aime beaucoup ton approche... Si tu me montrais comment tu t'en vas maintenant ?

Le Serdaigle eut un petit rire.

_ Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver, dit-il en montrant une table un peu plus loin.

Dès qu'il fut parti, les deux Gryffondors pouffèrent de rire. Puis la brune parti à nouveau vers la piste de danse, laissant le brun perché en haut de son tabouret seul. Harry fit alors face à la salle et lança presque automatiquement un regard à la table où Draco était comme s'il vérifiait qu'il ne s'était pas approché. Rassuré, il se retourna et plongea son attention dans son verre, se disant qu'il donnerait tout l'or qu'il possédait pour une goutte d'alcool.

Mais soudain il sentit une chaleur dans son dos et un souffle dans ses cheveux. Oui, il avait vraiment besoin d'alcool.

_ Danse avec moi.

Chaque fibre de son corps vibra au son de sa voix mais il ne se tourna pas. Il resta immobile et tenta d'adopter une allure et un ton décontracté, sans grand succès.

_ Je te pensais capable de plus d'originalité, Malfoy.

_ Oh mais j'en suis capable, répondit le blond dans un sourire. Ce n'est simplement pas utile. Danse avec moi.

_ Non.

Cette réponse ne parut pas satisfaire le Serpentard puisqu'il s'installa alors sur un tabouret à côté de sa Némésis en soupirant. Alors qu'il refusait de lever les yeux vers le blond, Harry pouvait sentir son regard posé sur lui, l'observant silencieusement, l'examinant comme pour trouver une faille. Et à cet instant il avait l'impression d'être le centre du monde. Ce n'était pas une situation désagréable, seulement stressante à l'extrême pour le Sauveur qui sentit ses joues s'enflammer et son cœur accélérer.

_ Et pourquoi cela ? finit par lâcher Draco avec un petit sourire. Si tu es venu seul c'est parce que je te l'ai demandé, non ?

_ Non, j'avais juste envie de venir seul, répliqua le Survivant sans grande conviction.

_ Si tu refuses toutes les invitations qu'on te fait depuis tout à l'heure, c'est bien pour quelque chose, non ?

_ Je ne sais pas danser…

_ J'ai déjà vu Dumbledore danser sur une chanson moldue des années quatre-vingt, alors je suis sûr qu'en comparaison tu t'en sors très bien.

En imaginant la scène, Harry ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Il lança un regard à Draco qui voulait clairement dire ''Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! ''avant d'exploser de rire et le Serpentard fut totalement hypnotisé à cette vision. Il aurait voulu le voir rigoler ainsi tous les jours. Un sourire attendri prit place sur ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher.

_ Danse avec moi, insista-t-il, son envie de le sentir près de lui grandissant encore.

_ … Non, répondit le Gryffondor avec un sourire bien moins assuré en détournant le regard.

Draco se saisit alors brusquement d'un genou du Sauveur pour le faire se tourner vers lui. Ils échangèrent un long regard puis le blond se leva lentement et se plaça à quelques centimètres de sa Némésis.

_ D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'arriverais à te faire danser, fit-il tout bas.

Il se rapprocha ensuite du brun, collant presque leurs corps, et lui murmura ''crois-moi…'' avant de s'éloigner et rejoindre sa table.

Il laissa encore une fois un Harry tremblant derrière lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Serpentard lui disait ces deux mots. La première fois l'avait aussi fait frissonner mais pas de plaisir comme à cet instant, la première fois l'avait aussi laissé sans voix mais pas à cause d'un sur-chauffage de ses neurones comme maintenant. Alors qu'il prenait conscience du fait que son genou, à l'endroit où Malfoy avait posé sa main, le brûlait toujours, le Gryffondor pria Merlin que le temps passe plus vite pour qu'il puisse enfin se noyer dans le Whisky Pur-Feu.

A suivre. Les reviews sont toujours autant appréciées ! :)


End file.
